The Cursed Soul Reaper
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Ichigo has a twin brother named Neko. But why are the two so different and alike? PLZ READ!
1. Prologue

**Prologue to the story…**

_Hello to all you readers. My name is Kyo, a talking cat. You heard me right, a talking CAT. I used to be a human named Kyo Sohma. Many of you may be asking why I am stuck in the form of a cat. The reason is really ironic actually. My family the Sohmas, is a family where certain members transform into the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Yes, I know there isn't a cat in the normal zodiac but there is one that was put in the Rabbit's place in another version. (Don't ask which one. I can't remember off-hand.)_

_Oops. Didn't mean to get off subject like that. Back to my family, 13 members of our family share what we call the Sohma Curse. Whenever our bodies are weak or when we are hugged by the opposite gender, we turn into our respective animals. Weird I know, but we can't do anything to prevent the transformation. And every time we transform back to human, we haven't got clothes on! Believe me, that's the worst part of the curse. If anyone ever found out about our curse, we have to wipe their memory of the incident. But there was one person who avoided the memory wipe. Her name is Tohru Honda. _

_Right now she's living in Shigure's house with that DAMN RAT! If you want to know why I hate my cousin so much, read Fruits Basket vol. 1. There I go again, getting off track from the story. Gomen nasai. Now back to the prologue. I bet you are starting to wonder when I'll finally get to the point of the prologue._

_The story you're about to read is about a pair of twins named Ichigo and Neko Kurosaki. Ichigo lives with the family at the Kurosaki Clinic. Neko on the other hand, lives at Urahara Shoten, a "black-market" store for Shinigami that are stuck on the human side. The Soul Society is a place where both Shinigami (Soul Reapers) and Konpaku (Spirits) live. The reason why they live apart is because the rest of the Kurosaki family don't even remember Ichigo's twin. In order to avoid problems (and the annoying/embarrassing father), Neko decided to live at the shop where he works part-time. _

_Neko has three school as a jobs Urahara's shop, school, and acting as an unofficial Shinigami. Neko has been a Soul Reaper for almost his entire life. Neko is only HALF Shinigami. He isn't highly respected with the other Shinigamis. Mainly because his usual assignment is to pick up items and kill Hollows in his spare time! He get really ticked whenever Jinta turns off his alarm clock, cause then he doesn't have enough time to get to school and still perform his Shinigami duties! (Urahara has suggested several; times for him to drop out of school.) Neko's biggest headache comes from his other souls._

_Yes, you heard me OTHER SOULS. He has three souls, versions if you will. One is his usual human self, Neko. Another is his semi-Hollow self, Nekyo. His final soul is yours truly, me, Kyo the cat. Neko always says that his twin is lucky just to have to deal with only two versions of himself. As for Nekyo, I'll explain his story in the chapter following his first appearance. His tale coincides with my own. In fact, it's thanks to Nekyo that I'm stuck as a talking cat! Too bad I can't "REPAY" him for that…_

_I guess that about wraps up the prologue to the story. The first chapter begins in Urahara Shoten in Neko's room. I hope you don't bite the head off of the writer for including the prologue. She just wanted to avoid reviews that complained about the fact that they couldn't follow the beginning of the fanfic. Please don't hesitate to mention any suggestions as to how you think the next chapter should go! _

_NOW TO THE FIRST CHAPTER …_


	2. The trouble with alarms and Hollows

**The** **trouble with alarm clocks and Hollows**

"Jinta! How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T MESS WITH MY ALARM CLOCK DURING THE SCHOOL YEAR!" growled a boy with orange-hair.

"I didn't do it this time, you baka, it was Ururu!" replied Jinta.

"Liar, she never bothers his alarm clock. Only you do that. Why do you always try to blame her for something YOU did?" asked Kisuke Urahara, owner of the shop.

"You remember what I told you last time, don't you JINTA?" said the boy, with a cruel and evil look in his eyes.

"You're gonna get it now Jinta. You shouldn't mess with his alarm so much!" called Ururu, from downstairs.

"You should listen to her Jinta! You might learn something. Maybe then I wouldn't make you pick up the order from the Soul Society."

"Now, now Neko, you know that he can't go there without looking like a Konpaku. They'd kill him just for entering illegally," said Urahara.

"That's the idea."

"Um, Neko, isn't class about to start in 5 minutes?" asked Tessai.

"WHAAA! You got lucky, Jinta! But your luck's gonna run out when I get back," said Neko.

As Neko heads to school he hears an all too familiar sound from his cell. He can't help but think, 'Great. Just great. Yet another problem to ruin my morning.' He decides that he might as well check the order and see how far and how long it is till the Hollow appears. Neko sees that the Hollow order isn't that far off. The last thing he thinks of before he turns into a Soul Reaper is 'Please let Kyo get me to class on time for a change! The last thing I need is another lecture from Yuki Sohma.'

At this, said person sneezes in front of his fan club. Yuki think to himself 'I'm going to make whomever's talking about me regret it,' as he is swamped by his fan club who thinks he has a cold. Yuki goes to class in a really ticked off mood. He vaguely wishes that Kyo were still around so he'd have someone to take his anger out on. When he realizes what he was wishing for, he scolds himself for missing Kyo.

Neko and Kyo use their favorite technique to switch places and still baffles their fellow Shinigamis. They try not to do it in front of them however, due to a certain Captain who'd like nothing better than to do very unpleasant and disturbing tests on both of them. Their techniques name: Soul Conversion. Kyo takes half of his own soul and puts it into Neko's body while the rest stays in the cat form, allowing Neko to turn into a Soul Reaper.

Neko heads toward the spot where the Hollow is supposed to appear, while Kyo tries to make it to class. As Neko is waiting, the Hollow appears, and its the kind that he hates the most. The Hollow is a Pig-shaped one. The pig-shaped kind is very weak and rarely worth his time. He quickly disposes of it and heads to school, unaware that something is watching him in the shadows.

He meets up with Kyo and they switch back to their own bodies. They barely make it in time for the bell. Yuki doesn't look very happy about the fact that they made it on time. They figured he had hoped to take out his rage by yelling at them. They secretly grin at the fact that they had denied him the opportunity. 'Now what am I going to do to Jinta ths time?' they ponder when class starts. Meanwhile across town...


	3. A Soul Reaper friendly Hollow?

**A Soul-Reaper Friendly Hollow?**

Across town, a certain spectral-type creature was on the prowl. It's target? Semi-Hollows and those who are about to become Hollows. But why would a Hollow be after those who are about to become one of its own kind? The reason is actually quite simple, as this was no ordinary Hollow. This particular Hollow could be seen even by those who didn't have enough spirit energy to sense normal ghosts.

All of a sudden it stopped. It growled in a low and terrifying tone. It caught the scent of its prey, and it was very close. The creature broke into a dead run. It slowed down in time to see its prey was about to change if it didn't do something fast. It charged and attempted to attack before the transformation was complete. However, by the time it got to its prey, it was too late. It had become a Hollow and an uglier one at that!

A moment later, a Shinigami appeared and was about to attack the newly-formed Hollow when they noticed the creature nearby. The Soul-Reaper had two choices. Either go after the creature or the original target. They didn't have a chance to choose, as it turned out. The new Hollow attacked while the Soul-Reaper's back was turned. The Shinigami decided to deal with the creature later. It defended for about 5 minutes, and then went on the offensive.

The creature decided to stay until the fight was over. After about 30 minutes, it became apparent that the Soul-Reaper was in serious trouble. If the battle continued, he would surely be eaten! The creature debated on whether to help him or leave. The creature's final decision; help the Soul-Reaper and hope he wouldn't come back and try to attack him!

The creature leapt from its hiding place to the Soul-Reaper's side. The Reaper was surprised and thought that the creature was there to finish him off. He realized his mistake when the creature blocked the other Hollow's move to finish off the Shinigami. The Hollow obviously assumed that the creature was there to help him and not the Soul-Reaper.

The creature began attacking the other Hollow much to its surprise. The Soul-Reaper was also confused as to why this new Hollow was helping him. He decided that he would figure it out later. He had his job to do and his superiors wouldn't be happy if they learned that he allowed himself to be saved by a Hollow!

The creature and Shinigami combined their strength and finished the newly-formed Hollow. The Soul-Reaper then confronted the creature who didn't seem the least bit surprised at his actions. It decided to have a little fun with the Shinigami by speaking to him in a friendly manner.

"Is this how Soul-Reapers thank those who decide to help them? I didn't know things had changed that much since I began hunting Semi-Hollows," said the creature, amused.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. If this is some trick to catch me off guard by pretending to act nice, it's not going to work," the Soul-Reaper replied.

"Who said I was hunting you? I only hunt those who are Semi or about to become Hollows. I found out a long time ago that if you help the Shinigamis who are dealing with Hollows, they are less likely to attempt to kill you," said the creature.

"But why help us? We hunt your kind. What reason do you have for assisting Soul Reapers when they are hunting your friends?" asked the Shinigami, confused.

"The reason is really simple. I'm surprised you didn't immediately notice that the hole that was in my chest is no longer there. I'm only part Hollow and part Plus. Is that so shocking to you?"

"How can you be half Hollow and half Plus? It makes no sense. And you still haven't answered my question," the Shinigami said gripping his Zanpaku-to tighter.

"If it will get you people off my back about it then I'll tell you," the creature sighed, "I'm part Hollow because one of them attacked me while I was still human. What the Hollow DID NOT know was that my original form was under a family curse. Thanks to that, my soul was split into four parts. I've regained three parts already and have decided to help you and your friends. That answer your question?"

"Yes. But I have only one more question for you."

"Ask away. I've got nothing better to do right now anyway."

"Who are you? When I report the outcome of my assignment, my superiors will want to know what name to call you."

"My name? I guess it wouldn't hurt. Tell your superiors that my name is _Nekyo._ Hopefully this will keep your friends off my back."

"Thanks. I guess we'll be seeing you again."

"Who knows? I know I won't have seen the last of you Shinigamis!"

The Soul-Reaper left using his Zanpaku-to to return to the Soul Society. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do. Nekyo watched him leave then went to do his other assignment, keeping an eye on his human form's twin, Ichigo Kurosaki. Nekyo couldn't help but have a flashback of that unforgettable day when he was thrown into this world and when two completely different dimensions to collide and merge.

**This concludes the first appearance of the third soul of Neko Kurosaki, NEKYO. The next chapter shall contain the tale of how the Cursed Soul Reaper got his name. It will also reveal who he really was before he had his soul split into 4 parts.**


	4. The Unforgettable day

**The Unforgettable day **

It began as an ordinary day, but would end with two dimensions that were changed forever.

_Flashback to the past…_

It started like any other school day. Kyo woke up, ate breakfast, challenged his cousin Yuki to a fight, lost and went to school in a sour mood. Yup, a usual morning in the Sohma house. It even ended like it usually did. Kyo walked home ticked off at his cousins who always seemed to get on his nerves without even trying. Tohru went to work and Yuki went to work on his little garden.

But something happened that day that would change his life and the lives of those around him, forever. He was walking back to Shigure's house when he heard something coming from the woods to his right. He decided to see what it was so he could avoid Yuki for at least another 5 minutes. What he saw however, would prevent him from seeing his friends and family in his original body ever again.

A crack had appeared in the forest. However this was no ordinary crack. This crack had a bizarre and frightening monster coming out! Kyo couldn't believe his eyes at first. The monstrous creature suddenly turned his head and saw Kyo. It seemed amused at the fact that Kyo could see him, as if this is what usually happened when it appeared. All Kyo could think was; what is this creature? Why did it come here? And what did this, this THING want?

Grand Fisher was the monster's name, given to him by the Soul Reapers for his hunting tactics. He was what was known as a Hollow. He and his kind ate those who have yet to pass on, those who had very high spiritual energy, or any unfortunate Soul Reaper who tried to kill them. He assumed that this boy had quite a bit of spirit energy is he could see him THIS clearly. What the Hollow didn't know was that the only reason Kyo could even see him was because he was the Cat from the Chinese Zodiac legend.

Kyo just stood there horrified and couldn't even move when the monster started to come toward him, with an evil and deadly grin on its masked face. It wasn't until he heard Yuki's voice calling him from the house saying "You stupid cat, where the hell are you!" Kyo broke out of his trance and into a dead run. He wanted to run anywhere as long as it was away from that THING! Kyo's cousins, Yuki and Shigure, heard something charging through the woods and assumed it was Kyo.

Kyo ran as fast as he could, not looking behind him. He could hear the monster following him and knew he couldn't lead it to the house, even if he did despise the Damn Rat and that stupid Dog! He started to wear down fast. It was only a matter of time before he changed into his cursed form of the Cat. Just as Grand Fisher had caught up with him, Kyo turned around and faced him, defiant. He decided that if he was going down, he wouldn't go out without a fight!

Grand Fisher grabbed him around the shoulders, and was about to eat Kyo's soul when Kyo decided that he wouldn't let this thing get him that easily! He took off his ancient black and white Bone bracelet at the exact moment when he was about to transform inside the Monsters mouth. Grand Fisher was shocked when not one or two beings came out, but three. His surprised was nothing compared to Kyo's. He was very surprised that all 3 of his forms came out at once. He recovered quickly and charged the monster. Grand Fisher grabbed the Cat's true hideous form and ate it with sickening ease. The true form of the Cat came out with a loud bang and appeared with a mask very similar to the monsters.

Kyo's human form, was about to be killed by his darker side which had become a Hollow. But his normal, feline version found the Bone bracelet and quickly placed it on Kyo's wrist just as the evil version attacked his weaker human form. The bracelet glowed brightly around Kyo's wrist and he was soon surrounded in bright light! The Cat's true form, which had become corrupted and turned Hollow, was swallowed up by the bracelet's ancient power.

The bracelet's original purpose was to keep the Cat's true form hidden. But now it served a second purpose. To contain the corrupted version of the Cat's true form. The light had scared Grand Fisher away from Kyo and his other forms. But now Kyo had other problems to deal with. The bracelet had disappeared into his feline form!

Kyo was now a vessel with very little to hold it's darker self. Kyo had few options open to him. He could let the evil Hollow inside him take over and allow it to kill everyone he loved, He could kill himself and destroy the creature with him, or he could be reborn with the creature locked up and kept dormant until the bracelet reappeared.

**Up next, Kyo's decision and the beginning of a new life for himself and those he loved. This is only part of the tale of how Kyo became Ichigo's twin brother and turned into a Shinigami. So keep on reading!**


	5. Kyo's decision and Kyoneko's arrival

**Kyo's decision and the appearance of Kyoneko**

Kyo decided that his only option at that point was to be reborn until he could handle the creature. What he did not know however was that his soul hadn't been separated into 3 forms as he originally thought. A fourth piece of his soul had been separated as well. It ended up in the most unlikely place of all…the Soul Society! When he woke up, he had no memory of his life at all. It was as if it had never happened! His name was Kyoneko. He had unusually high spirit energy considering he was in Konpaku form. He found a place to live and began a whole new life in the Soul Society.

Meanwhile, Kyo and his feline form had a dilemma. How could Kyo be reborn when he's still alive? Then the answer hit him. Release part of his Darker side into the world and allow himself to be killed and then reborn into another body! But what would happen to his original body? That was the biggest problem of all. Kyo's feline self decided that their best option at this point was to store the soulless body someplace where it would be safe and easy to return into should the need arise. The only problem with that solution was how were they going to remove his soul without destroying the body?

This answer would elude them for over 6 months. During that time, they tried to keep what happened to them a secret from everyone. They were mostly successful with that. While Kyo's darker side was dormant inside him, it began to change in strange ways. When it was first contained, it was restless and Kyo couldn't sleep for a week. Then it finally calmed down and started plotting its revenge on its other selves.

Meanwhile, in the Soul Society, Kyoneko was training nonstop to become a Soul Reaper. Due to his unusually high spirit power, he was accepted into the academy with all of his tuition paid. He progressed rapidly in his classes and became a master at using Spirit Arrows, the most difficult Soul Reaper weapon. The Spirit Arrows were difficult to master do to the fact that they were modeled after the Quincy method of killing Hollows. Kyoneko had little trouble with them and many of his instructors were wondering whether he was a Quincy who had escaped notice.

Kyoneko was very relieved after he found out that the test to see if that was the case came up negative! One of the Soul Reaper captains had caused of most of the Quincy deaths due to Hollow attacks. He managed to convince the other Soul Reapers to delay in aiding the Quincys who were being attacked by Hollows. If the test to if Kyoneko was a Quincy had come back positive, he would have been in some serious trouble. He knew that captain wouldn't hesitate to charge him with some false accusation just so he could experiment on him. That particular captain was known to be one of the most sadistic Soul Reapers around.

When Kyoneko graduated from the academy, his first assignment was to investigate a Hollow attack on a teenage boy who survived the encounter. The boy was reported to have been acting very strangely around others. The Soul Reapers were concerned that he was going to die and immediately become a Hollow. Kyoneko accepted and began his investigation immediately. When he found the boy in question, the first thing he thought was 'what's with the hair?!'

The boy never noticed Kyoneko's presence and went through the day as usual. Kyoneko didn't notice anything unusual at first but two days later the boy became seriously ill and slipped into a coma. He thought that this was a warning signal that the boy was dying and would become a Hollow after death. A week after the boy went into a coma, Kyoneko learned his name. It was KYO SOHMA.

**That's it for what happened after Kyo was attacked. Next up, Kyoneko goofs up and accidentally removes Kyo's soul. What will happen to Kyo? And what will happen when Kyoneko realizes his serious mistake? Keep reading on to the next chapter to find out!**


	6. Kyoneko's blunder

**Kyoneko's blunder and the removal of Kyo's soul**

Almost a week after Kyoneko learned the boy's name, something happened that would result in one of the biggest blunders in the Soul Society's history! While Kyo was in a coma, everyone was concerned, but gradually began to go back to their normal routine when Hatori told them that Kyo would be fine. It was on Saturday when it happened. Shigure was out tormenting his poor editor who was having major panic attacks, Yuki went shopping with Tohru and wouldn't be back for hours and Hatori was called away to Akito's side due to a high fever. In other words, there was NO ONE IN THE HOUSE.

Kyo sensed this and decided that now was the best time to allow his darker side out so he could actually rest for a little while. His feline form would keep an eye out for any other members of the house coming back. The only reason Kyo went into a coma was because his corrupted Hollow self had been fighting him when he became sick, with a cold of all things! Kyo wondered where he got the blasted cold to begin with.

Kyoneko was watching when Kyo released his corrupted form. He thought that the Hollow was finally coming out of Kyo's unconscious body. He did briefly wonder why it had waited until there was no one around before showing itself. He quickly brushed that question aside and began to due his duty as a Shinigami.

Kyo's Zodiac form noticed almost instantly when Kyoneko started to make his move. He called out to the cats that were wandering around and asked them to find the intruder. They found him quickly and reported that the intruder looked almost exactly like Kyo! Kyo's Zodiac form was stunned. He knew Kyo was lying in bed too sick to move.

Luck was on their side at first. The corrupted version either didn't sense the intruder or didn't care. Kyo figured the latter was true in this case. He knew that if he and his Zodiac form could sense the intruder, then the corrupt creature could sense him as well.

Kyoneko moved in on the attack and was confronted by Kyo's Zodiac form who was ticked! He demanded to know what the #$& he thought was doing! Kyoneko ignored him and once again went after the Hollow. This time their luck ran out as Kyo got out of bed and blocked Kyoneko. Kyoneko was very annoyed and made his biggest blunder of all. He hit Kyo with the bottom of his Zanpaku—to's hilt.

Normally, when a spirit is hit with the hilt of a Shinigamis sword, they pass on to the Soul Society. But Kyo wasn't a spirit so his soul as well as his Chain of Fate was separated from his body. Kyoneko realized his mistake too late to stop the separation. He thought he could put Kyo back into his body after the Hollow was dealt with. Bad move.

The corrupt form attacked Kyoneko and Kyo severing his Chain of Fate. Kyoneko quickly hit Kyo in the head with his hilt again to prevent him from becoming a Hollow. Kyo wouldn't have become a Hollow so his soul was severed from his body with little or no chance of it being reattached again. Kyo's Zodiac form was even more ticked than he was before.

He knocked out the corrupt form and Kyoneko in a rage. Kyo tried hard not to laugh at the sight of the Soul Reaper getting his butt kicked by a small orange fur ball. He couldn't stop grinning though. After his Zodiac form had taken out his rage on the two, he went to Kyo and gave him a swipe of his claw because Kyo was grinning.

"Well, at least the problem of how to separate your soul from your body and still live was solved," his Zodiac form commented dryly.

Kyo burst out laughing at that. It took him 5 minutes to before he could talk with a straight face. He looked at his Zodiac form and said "now what?"

"First things first. We have to get our body into the bracelet before the separation becomes irreversible."

"Um, how the heck are we supposed to do that!"

His Zodiac form called on the bracelet from within and it absorbed his human body with a flash of light similar to the one that subdued their corrupt form. He looked at his human soul and said with a straight face, "any more questions?" Kyo chuckled when he heard that.

"Now, we have to figure out where your soul is going to be reborn. And what we're going to do with them," his zodiac form said with a nod in the direction of the Shinigami and Hollow.

"Let's get out of here before Hatori or any of the others come back," was Kyo's reply.

**That ends the part of how Kyo gets his soul removed without killing him in the process. Next is the final chapter of the origin of the Cursed Soul Reaper. If anyone wants to know why he's called that, think about the fact that he originally was under a family curse that followed him through the dimensions.**


	7. Kyo's rebirth and Kyoneko's punishment

**Kyo's rebirth and Kyoneko's punishment**

NOW THE CONCLUSION OF THE ORIGIN OF THE CURSED SOUL REAPER…

An hour after the attack from Kyoneko, Shigure returned from terrorizing his poor editor to find that Kyo had vanished from his bed! At first he assumed Hatori took Kyo with him. But he remembered that Hatori said that it was best if Kyo stayed in his bed and not be moved. He immediately called the main house and told Hatori that Kyo was missing. Hatori's reaction?

"If this is a joke, you will not like the consequences, Shigure."

He assured Hatori that it was not a joke. Even the perverted Dog had a serious side. (Shocking isn't it?)

"I'll be right over. Better not mention this to Kagura or the others. This is a big enough headache without them around."

"I quite agree. Kagura would destroy my house looking for him if I told her. Yuki would most likely try to kill him for making everyone worry. Tohru would only panic and worry," was Shigure's reply.

"You're overstating the obvious again Shigure."

Twenty minutes later Hatori arrived to find that Shigure was correct. Kyo was nowhere to be found. Shigure concluded that the best action was to wait and see if Kyo returns on his own. Hatori remembered the last time Kyo disappeared and was still concerned as Kyo had been in a coma when he left. Then the trouble really started when Kagura showed up without warning when she heard Hatori had left Akito's side to come back to Shigure's house.

(I don't envy poor Shigure when she showed up. Kagura can get a little…overexcited and tends to destroy things a lot.)

Meanwhile in the Soul Society…

Kyoneko was having his head bit off by his superiors due to his blunder in separating Kyo from his body! Kyo on the other hand, was searching for the best family to be reborn into before the Soul Society realized what he was doing. His Zodiac form was talking to another cat-like soul name Mr. Yoruichi. Secretly he suspected that this cat was a She not a He.

It took him 2 hours, but he found the best family to start his life all over again. The name of this family; KUROSAKI. The mother was already with child and in the first stages of the infant's development. But Kyo saw that one of the twins she was carrying wouldn't make it. He told his Zodiac form that he found the family. When the first twin died, Kyo would take its place so the woman could still have both twins.

Around this time, Kyoneko heard his punishment for his mistake. His punishment was to be turned into a Zanpaku—to until someone ended up with him. He quietly accepted his sentence. He became a Soul Reaper's sword and 3 months later Kyo replaced the dead twin.

_End Flashback_

Nekyo arrives at the school and is brought back to the task at hand.


	8. Ichigo's first encounter with Death Gods

**Ichigo's first encounter with Soul Reapers**

Nekyo arrived at Ichigo's high school in time for lunch. Ichigo either didn't notice Nekyo's presence or didn't care. Possibly the only person who _did_ notice him was Uryu Ishida, one of the last Quincys. He decided that the Hollow didn't mean any harm so he let it slide, for now.

Ichigo went through his school day the same way as he usually did. HE WAS BORED OUT OF HIS MIND! When the day was over he headed back home. On the way to his house he stopped and helped the spirit of a young girl who had died recently. After dealing with the problem he went home. Too bad his dad was there and acting like a child as usual.

The next day while Ichigo is heading toward the place where the girl was, there was a loud crash on the surrounding buildings and the deceased girl was running from a huge creature. A girl wearing an outfit resembling a Samurai's saves both him and the spirit of the dead girl he had helped earlier!

That night, Ichigo was sitting on his bed when he noticed a Black Swallowtail Butterfly appear out of nowhere in his room. It was followed by the girl from earlier. Ichigo surprised the girl by kicking her, because he thought she was a burglar. His dad comes into the room and Ichigo realizes that this girl isn't human at all. (His dad can't even see spirits.) She is even more surprised that he can not only see her but kick her as well!

The girl tells him that she is a Soul Reaper. Ichigo (naturally) doesn't believe a word. His biggest mistake though, was calling her a stupid little brat. The Shinigami has little choice except… to bind his sorry rear with Bakudo or the Way of the Demon, to shut him up. (Couldn't resist saying that!) She informs him that despite the way she looks, she is almost 10 x older than he is. Then she calls him a stupid brat.

She freaks Ichigo out by drawing her sword. She then sends the ghost from yesterday to the Soul Society, with a kanji seal that reads "DeathLife". She decides to be nice and draw an explanation for Ichigo. He foolishly comments about her pictures being poorly drawn. The Soul Reaper responds to this by drawing on Ichigo's face for making a comment about her drawings.

Ichigo hears a noise nearby. He asks the Soul Reaper if she hears it as well. She doesn't at that point but makes a comment on how there is a second one around. He tells her to get on with her job and kill the second monster. She informs him that recently she hasn't been able to very well. It's as if there is a huge power blocking her efforts. He then informs her of the roar outside and asks her if she can hear it now.

She does, but it's as if she's hearing it through an unseen filter. After the Soul Reaper hears the monsters voice she runs out of the room. She then feels an enormous spiritual pressure that she didn't sense before. Then when Ichigo sees his younger sister Yuzu come to his room she begs him to save Karin at this he immediately struggles to get downstairs and help his other younger sister. He falls down the stairs and tries to break the Bakudo on his own. The Soul reaper tells him to quit trying to force the seal apart or he'll rip his soul to shreds.

She is shocked to see him actually succeeding in breaking the Kido. He runs downstairs in time to see a monster with a WHITE mask holding his other little sister. He goes to confront the creature with a metal crutch. He is knocked away with ease. The Shinigami attacks the Hollow and it drops Karin. Ichigo barely manages to catch her.

The Soul Reaper informs him that his sister's souls haven't been eaten. It only came because it was seeking the person who possessed the high spirit energy. The same power that was blocking her senses. She tells him that up till now, his spirit emissions had been at the lowest possible level and that was why he hadn't been attacked until now. She guesses that it was contact with the ghost of the deceased girl he had helped earlier that cause the spirit power to finally come to the surface.

When he realizes that what she was telling him was that it was because of him that his family was being attacked, he attempted to put an end to it by telling the Hollow to eat him and leave his family alone. The Soul Reaper barely manages to stop the Hollow from eating him. She was severely wounded for her efforts.

She offers him a chance to save his family. He must take half her powers and become a Shinigami like her. She tells him to quit calling her Soul Reaper and that her name is Rukia Kuchiki. He willingly accepts and she transfers her powers to him. He ends up taking not half but all of her power.

A bright light emits from the two. When the light fades away, Ichigo appears as a Shinigami, or Death God. His Zanpaku—to is HUGE. It is as long as he is tall. Rukia was shocked, as she had never heard of a human with enough spirit aura that confuses even a Soul Reapers senses, or one with enough power to break a Demon Spell on their own and most of all she had never seen a Zanpaku—to as huge as his before! She can only think 'what is _he_?'

Ichigo quickly disposes of the Hollow. His new occupation? He's 15, his hair is Orange, eyes Brown, OCCUPATION: High school Freshman/Soul Reaper!


	9. Kyo becomes a HOUSECAT!

**Kyo becomes a HOUSECAT!**

A week after Ichigo first became a Soul Reaper; he had another twist happen in his already chaotic life. Enter the even bigger pain in the rear: Kyo the House cat!

WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS MATTER!

Nope. Now shut up and let me continue.

It all started like this. Ichigo was returning from school when he ran into something very ODD. It was a cat. What the odd factor was: the cat's fur was the exact same color as Ichigo's hair, right down to the tint. He decided to take the cat home. Who knows, maybe he'll be allowed to keep it. He didn't have anyone else to have a normal conversation with at home, and he had a few things to get off his mind.

Ichigo gently picked the cat up. It didn't claw him at all. (Then again, if it had, he would have dropped the idea of keeping it then and there.)

The only thing this kitty could think of was: 'who is this guy and what does he want!'

"I'm home!"

"You're late again! What is it this time, helping another ghost pass on!" He dad had jumped him by surprise yet again!

"No, you crazy idiot! I found a cat! Now get off of me!"

"A cat! That's the worst excuse I've ever heard! At least the ghost excuse is believable."

'_Man this guy is annoying. Now I see why this kid picked me up. He needs someone to talk to that doesn't act like a three-year old. I'd better help him by letting my presence known.' _At this, said kitty meowed loudly.

Ichigo's father stared down in shock. Ichigo had actually told the truth.

"Care to put your foot in your mouth now, Old man?"

"Why on earth did you bring a stray cat into this clinic! It could be diseased or worse!"

"Probably because he needs someone who'll listen and not react like a 3-year old," said Karin from the next room.

"It still could be diseased. Take it outside now!"

The cat was getting irritated by this childish man. He decided to help Ichigo even more by…swiping his father's face with CLAWS EXTENTED.

"OW! That fur ball clawed me! It can't stay, get rid of it."

Ichigo was in no mood for this. He ignored his father and let his sisters hold the strange orange cat. The kitty purred in Karin and Yuzu's arms. Then they asked if they could keep it. Their father couldn't force the feline out now. His own children outvoted had outvoted him again!

"Fine the cat can stay. But you're the one who has to give it a bath Ichigo!"

The cat looked at him saying: keep it up and I'll claw you again even worse!

The family ate dinner. But what to name the cat? The cat told Ichigo his name by putting his paws in ink and writing it on paper. It read: My name is Kyo. Sorry for the mess. Ichigo gave the cat a bath and it became an official part of the Kurosaki family.

The next night, when Ichigo went out to perform his Shinigami duties he noticed that the cat was following him. He asked Rukia if cats could see Soul Reapers and when she saw Kyo she was shocked! Normal cats couldn't see Shinigamis! Sure they can sense and sometimes see regular ghosts but they have never been able to see Soul Reapers before. She said t ignore it. They'll figure out what's going on later.

Ichigo finally found the Hollow. He was having a hard time fighting it and Rukia had been knocked out. Soon the Hollow had paralyzed him and he was defenseless. That is, until a certain orange fur ball appeared. He attacked the Hollow with his claws and destroyed it with ease. Ichigo decided then and there that the cat was definitely a welcome member of the family.

Ichigo and Kyo the cat headed back to the house. Ichigo was carrying Rukia who still hadn't waked up on his back. There was going to be some MAJOR explaining to do tomorrow.


	10. Neko is reunited with the family

**Neko is reunited with family**

A few weeks after Kyo became the newest member of the Kurosaki household, a certain Soul Reaper was feeling the effects of his disappearance.

"Where did that blasted cat go?!" Neko bent over in unimaginable agony.

"I still don't get it. Why is it that you always end up in pain whenever that fur ball vanishes for a couple of weeks?" asked Urahara confused.

"Because there's something inside my soul trying to break free and if it succeeds, you'll all be in danger."

"What are you talking about Neko? What's inside your soul?"

"A Hollow. No wait, let me rephrase that. A soul that was eaten and became a Hollow that is contained inside me."

"How is it contained?! I've never heard of anyone containing a Hollow inside someone before!" said Tessai.

"Back during my original life, I was attacked by a monster with a large hole in its chest. I had no idea what it was, and I was terrified. When it tried to eat me, I split into 3 souls. One was a creature, one was human, and the last was a cursed Zodiac cat. The creature form was eaten by the Hollow and became one itself. When the Hollow ran away, the creature tried to eat the human soul and was trapped inside him by an enchanted bracelet. The bracelet then disappeared into the Zodiac feline and was never seen again!"

They listened to his story in disbelief.

"So the orange kitty has the bracelet inside him," said Ururu.

"But that still doesn't explain…"

"Look the creature inside me before was held back by the bracelet and now it's contained so long as the cat remains close by. Without it, the Hollow Creature is stronger and attempts to break free!"

"So that's why you keep the fur ball around all the time," said Jinta.

"Anyway I got to get ready for tomorrow."

"It's that day again isn't it?"

"Hai. It's been 6 years since she left."

"Well, Jinta will cover for you."

Neko bursts out laughing.

"Jinta?! He can barely reach the counter, let alone operate and explain things to Soul Reapers!"

"HEY!"

"You might as well use the rest of the day getting ready for tomorrow, Neko."

"Arigato, Urahara-san. I'm glad I chose to live here than with my family. They're probably having that silly family meeting right now!"

At that, Neko went upstairs to get ready. The event that he was referring to was the death of his mother. Ichigo had been with her at the time it happened. He still blamed himself for her death.

THE NEXT MORNING…

"Well, I'm off to the grave."

"See you tomorrow Neko."

Neko headed to the cemetery where his mother was buried. He had a hard time because of the Hollow Creature inside him. He wound up meeting his family on the way there.

"Hey, Neko, long time since I saw you!" called Karin and Ichigo.

"NEKO! Where have you been all this time?!" growled his father.

Neko promptly inserted his foot to his father's hairy face!

"Back off you freak! I show up every year don't I?! Why do you always harass me about where I live?" growled Neko. Ichigo laughed in the background.

"Nice one bro. Though, why don't you live with us anymore? We never get to see you at all until the anniversary!"

"Work and Club activity. I like the shop, and I enjoy hanging out with the owner."

The childish father interrupts him: "Be that as it may, you are still a member of this family and you belong at the clinic!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe if YOU grew up I might move back in?!"

Karin and Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Well, let's get going."

And the Kurosaki family all headed to the grave site together. (With a run in with Rukia anyway…)


	11. Battle at the cemetery

**Battle at the cemetery**

The Kurosaki family all gathered near the grave. It had been less than a decade since it happened, but the memory was still vivid in their minds.

"It's been 6 years already. Where does the time fly to…" said Neko.

Yuzu couldn't stop crying. They all missed her. Ichigo felt the pain more deeply than everyone else, as he had been he last to see her alive. Neko didn't envy his twin, who felt responsible for their mother's death.

Then their father came up with a very stupid idea and Karin kicked him to show the idiot what she thought. Neko chuckled. He almost never saw any of his family except on the anniversary of their mother's death. They still couldn't figure out why he had moved out to begin with. And to make it worse, they could never find the shop he worked at to pay him a visit!

Ichigo ran somewhere and Neko stayed with Karin and Yuzu to keep an eye on them.

Ichigo went to Rukia who was in a bit of trouble. A Shinigami had found her and she was in trouble for her overextended visit to the mortal world. Of course, it didn't help that the Soul Reaper who found her had an overactive imagination! Ichigo arrives to help Rukia and deal with the Shinigami.

Neko, on the other hand, had more than his share of problems at the moment. Especially when a familiar presence appears out of nowhere.

_It can't be. There's no way…I have to get these two out of here fast! _ Thought Neko. Besides Neko, Karin was the only one to sense that something was very, very, wrong.

She mentions this to Yuzu when the monster attacked Karin. Neko tried to stop him, but he was too slow. Both he and Karin were knocked back by the creature. Slowly the beast comes into focus. Neko is speechless and horrified. It was the thing from his nightmares!

Karin has no idea what the creature is, but she tries to get Yuzu away from it fast. Neko realizes too late what Karin was doing. The beast puts one deadly hand on Karin and grabs Yuzu. This snaps Neko back to the present.

"KARIN! YUZU!" he shouts and starts a mad run towards the beast.

Neko attempts to free his sisters before the monster with a hole in its chest eats her soul! (Yup, you guessed it, the creature is a Hollow. And not just any Hollow either. It was the same one who attacked Kyo Sohma when he was still human!) Grand Fisher coldly and evilly laughs. This mortal dares to defy him? He has eluded Soul Reapers for over 50 years!

Ichigo appears with Rukia in tow. He sees Neko desperately trying to free the other two. Suddenly, an orange blur darts out of the forest and launches itself at the Hollow! Kyo the cat to the rescue! Neko stares at Kyo and says quite clearly: "Where the hell have _you _been! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Ask your twin before you yell at me you baka!" growled Kyo, annoyed.

Ichigo, Rukia, and the unknown Soul Reaper all stare at the orange fur ball known as Kyo. He had never talked before! Ichigo then remembered why he was there and started to attack the Hollow. He hears his twin say something to the cat, followed by a bright light! Grand Fisher is thrown back with a vengeance.


	12. Ichigo learns the truth

Ichigo learns the truth

When the smoke clears, Ichigo sees a third Soul Reaper. But why did he look exactly like Neko! He put his mind back on the task at hand. Neko comes up to him and they tag team. Neko yells out "PURR KYONEKO!" and his Zanpakuto transforms radically!

After around a half hour of fighting Grand Fisher, the Hollow reveals a few things the twins hadn't known about their mother's death and Ichigo's twin. Such as the fact that it was Grand Fisher that had killed their mother and not some terrible accident. This enrages Neko more than Ichigo, and he starts to transform into something from beyond this world. Ichigo is stunned.

When Neko's transformation is complete, his appearance was altered dramatically. It was then and only then that Grand Fisher recognized him as the boy who soul was split into four different parts, each with its own PHYSICAL body! (There cannot be two identical bodies at any time. Any attempt to try this has resulted in disaster.)

Grand Fisher pretty much tells Ichigo what his brother really is. Ichigo is shocked that his twin may not even be his real brother! Nekyo (this is who Neko turned into when he transformed) is still furious at Grand Fisher for what he had done to him many years ago. Kyo appears and jumps onto Nekyo's shoulder.

Ichigo demands than the Hollow explain what he meant when he said that Neko isn't from this dimension at all! Grand Fisher informs those present about the Konpaku that had split into four pieces when he removed his soul. Nekyo remembers all too well of that day. His eyes are lit up by his anger and sorrow.

Ichigo turns to his twin and asks him: "Is it true? Are you really not from this dimension?"

Nekyo looks at him, sighs, and then answers his brother's question. "Hai. What the Hollow said is true, but only partially. If I hadn't happened to walk in that part of the woods that day, I wouldn't even be here. And to make matters worse, thanks to the Hollow, not only is my soul split into pieces, but the dimension I came from and this one have collided and merged together!"

"Impossible. How can your home world merge with ours without anyone noticing!" said Rukia in disbelief.

Nekyo's reply: "I'll explain later. Right now we have a score to settle with a certain Hollow."

The two then resumed their assault on the Hollow. They allowed their fury to take control and this gave them a temporary boost in spirit aura.

Things looked as though the twins would exact their revenge. That is, until Grand Fisher pulled out his last ditch effort to destroy them. His last attempt? To show everyone why he was called Grand Fisher. His puppet transformed from a small girl to Ichigo and Nekyo's dead mother.

The reason that Grand Fisher has defeated Soul Reapers for fifty years was because in everyone's heart, there is someone that they must protect and would never

harm. For the twins, this person was their mother. If Kyo had never encountered the Hollow, the one he would have protected would have been the only person who had learned of the Sohma Family curse and was allowed to keep her memories. And her name was Tohru Honda.

After another 10 minutes, Ichigo and Nekyo were weakening. Grand Fisher tried to finish both of them, but the spirit of their mother held him back long enough for Ichigo to give a one last blow. After his attack, Grand Fisher was the one to retreat. Neko reverted back to his mortal form when he had rested long enough. If there was one thing he knew for sure at that point, it was that this was going to be one of the longest nights of his life.


	13. Here we go again: Author's Break

Here we go again

Yup, you guessed it! It's time for an Author's Break! (Lucky quit clawing me!!)

Author drop kicks annoying fur ball into the other room.

Author—Gomen nasai! Lucky is the name of my cat. He got into my lap and started the oh-so-annoying-clawing-of-the-arm! I love cats as much as the next person, but I have my limits!!

(Lucky how did you get out!? Oh, no you're not going to take a nap on me again cat! _Author places cat on the top bunk. Cat promptly falls asleep and finally leaves her alone.)_

Neko—why didn't you put the cat on its favorite spot to begin with?!

Author—that's what I was thinking…anyway back to the author's break. Blame Lucky for the interruption! If you were wondering why Ichigo took Kyo in, it's because he needed someone to talk to that wasn't from the Soul Society.

Ichigo—why's the font so big?

(Author glares at him for interrupting. Ichigo starts to slowly back away from author.)

Author—(growls) The reason why it's so big is because I got tired of the grief WORD gave me over the font! Happy now Ichigo?!

(Author finally notices that Ichigo has vanished. She promptly starts to laugh evilly. Lucky wakes up long enough to stare at her strangely.)

Author—now if I could continue without any interruptions… (Glares at everyone in room)…I will continue with the usual pointless chats from boredom.

Akidoshi—you can't exactly complain of boredom when you're the one doing the typing!

Author—when did you…?

Akidoshi—just now. (Begins to eat Ritz crackers)

Author—now that is really weird…

Akidoshi—what is?

Author—I'm eating Ritz crackers while I'm typing right now! What are the odds?

Akidoshi—pretty good if you think about it.

Author—true. Oops, I forgot to introduce my best friend Akidoshi. We've been best buds since middle school.

Akidoshi—I thought you said you weren't going to include personal stuff.

Author—ha ha, very funny. I wouldn't have until YOU showed up! Oh well, at least it gave me something to write about. I guess that wraps it up for now! Back to the fanfic!


	14. Neko moves back in

Neko decides to move back in

Poor Neko! He has to explain a few things to his twin and a fellow Shinigami. And to make matters worse, the head of the Kurosaki family, their father, won't stop hounding Neko. Could things get any worse? The answer: Yes it can.

Neko has to deal with Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji and Tohru's friends in the morning! That and thanks to Grand Fisher he has a Hollow-sized headache. There's only one solution. Ichigo will have to trade places with his twin until the whole mess was sorted out. First things first.

Neko (with the help of Kyo and Nekyo) told Rukia and Ichigo the truth. Their dad tried his best to break down the door to Ichigo's room, but ended up becoming one with Ichigo's foot. Neko was very glad that Ichigo was on his side when it came to their father.

_After many interruptions from their father…_

"So, are you really my twin? That's all I really care about knowing at this point." Ichigo said.

"Hai. We are twins Ichigo. Nothing can change that!"

"Then why didn't you tell him in the beginning?" asked Rukia.

"Because I didn't believe it myself at first. I figured that Ichigo wouldn't believe me or think that I was crazy."

"I still don't understand why your soul split into three parts though."

"Most likely it has something to do with the Sohma Family Curse." Kyo said.

"Whatever. So I guess that makes you a _Cursed Soul Reaper_ wouldn't you agree, Bro?" joked Ichigo.

Neko laughed. The nickname was highly appropriate.

"The only question is what am I going to do now?"

"You could move back in and help Ichigo," interrupted Nekyo.

"A semi-normal household. Now that's going to take a while to get used to! Still, it would mean that I won't have to yell at Jinta for his little habit of turning off my alarm clock."

"So you're considering moving back home? I could use some help with Soul Reaping and the Dad with the emotional level of preschooler."

Everyone laughed at his description of his father. It was all too true!

"How are you going to break the news to Kisuke-san? And little Ururu?" asked Nekyo.

"Where's the nearest phone?"

"Downstairs," answered Ichigo.

"I'll do it in the morning. My head is killing me too much right now."

"I'll go get the Advil from Karin. She should know where it is," said Ichigo.

"Yeah, wouldn't be much of a clinic without something to cure headaches!" laughed Neko.

Karin and Yuzu were listening to their conversation. They were very happy that Neko was moving back in! Their father on the other hand…

"Great, where am I supposed to put him?! We don't have any spare bedrooms!"

"He can share my room. I wouldn't mind at all," said Ichigo.

"Same here. I was hoping we could share the same room anyway."

So it was decided. Neko would move back in with his family and share Ichigo's room, like the old times. Though Neko _did _have a few choice words for Kisuke when he learned that his boss and twin had already met before!


	15. Ichigo vs Yuki

Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Yuki Sohma

In order to save his twin from going postal, Ichigo came up with a brilliant plan. They would switch places until Neko's transfer went through. One problem though. Neko forgot to tell his brother about the Class President and his two cousins. This would not end well.

Ichigo made the mistake of arriving late to class. He was wearing his twin's school uniform to throw everyone off. It worked almost perfectly. The only one who could see through his disguise was Hana-chan.

"Late as usual lazy cat?" Yuki smirked. He always enjoyed his privilege of chewing out Neko whenever he had the chance.

"Whatever."

Yuki stopped what he was doing. Something was VERY wrong here. But what? The seemed to be nothing amiss with Neko, yet he sensed something was different. He'd figure it out later, right now class was starting.

Meanwhile, back at Ichigo's school, something was also wrong. For one thing, Ichigo had never finished a test so quickly and beat Ishida's high score! Nor was he ever this cheerful. Rukia acted as though nothing was wrong, so nearly everyone let it slide. Neko was very happy when his brother said they could switch places until the transfer was complete. This meant no Yuki, no Hatsuharu and NO Momiji to deal with!

Things were finally looking up for him. That is, until an order came out from the Soul Society. And he was having such a nice day too!

"I'll take care of it Rukia. Nekyo, since Kyo went with Ichigo, you'll have to trade places with me!"

Nekyo was surprised. Kyo usually took Neko's place. But, it would keep the other Shinigamis off his back until Neko returned. So he agreed.

"Ready, Nekyo?"

Nekyo nodded.

"All right here it goes. _Soul conversion!!_"

Suddenly, Neko the Soul Reaper appeared and Nekyo took his place for a little while. Rukia was very impressed.

"Wow. So this is your secret to becoming a Shinigami without using any Soul Society equipment. I'm impressed with your creativity!"

Kyo left and dealt with the Hollow quickly. When he returned, Rukia and Nekyo were waiting. Neko switched back and enjoyed the rest of the day.

However, things weren't so good on Ichigo's end. He had a hard time trying not to clobber the Class President, Yuki Sohma. He had assumed Neko would have a lot of friends at school. But he was very off on that assumption!

The real trouble started after the final bell of the day. Thanks to Kyo, Ichigo tricked everyone into thinking he was Neko. Maybe things would work out after all.

_WRONG._ In the schoolyard Yuki Sohma was waiting for Ichigo to come out. He was not happy with the fact that Neko skipped tow days of school. (Yes, he figured out that it wasn't Neko by now.)

"You have some explaining to do."

"What are you talking about? Why are you still bothering me?!"

"Don't play innocent with me you imposter! Where is Neko?!"

"You're really paranoid, you know that? What makes you think that I'm not Neko?" said Ichigo, trying to hide his real identity.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way as usual," Yuki replied annoyed.

Yuki began to attack Ichigo. Luckily for Ichigo Kyo was ready! Kyo extended his claws and swiped at Yuki's face. Yuki's other cousins Momiji and Haru showed up it time to see the beginning of the fight.

"What's going on Haru? Why is Yuki attacking Neko?" asked Momiji, who had grown to like Neko.

"I don't know. But let's watch the fight and see who wins."

Haru and Momiji stayed to see the two fools fight. Ichigo was finished with the nice guy routine. Now he was acting like himself again. He actually got a few hits on Yuki before _she _showed up and ruined the battle.

"Neko-kun!"

"_WHAT THE HELL_?" Ichigo said, startled.


	16. Neko saves his brother yet again

Neko saves his brother yet again

"You're definitely not Neko. He would recognize Kagura instantly!" sneered Yuki.

"Who called her anyway? She ruined the fight!" griped Haru.

"That would be me. I realized Yuki was late and when I went to find him, he's fighting with Neko-kun again!" laughed Shigure.

"Just my luck. I switch places with him and ended up meeting someone who acts a little too much like DAD!" growled Ichigo.

"I knew you weren't Neko!"

"Lay off it already, you _damn rat!_" hissed a familiar voice from inside Ichigo's bag.

"Kyo-kun! Where are you?" cried Kagura whom everyone had forgotten about.

"If I told you, then you'd attempt to kill me! I'm not that stupid!" growled Kyo.

"You have some explaining to do you fur ball!"

Kyo popped his head cautiously out of his bag. He shot Ichigo a look saying 'I'll explain it later!'

Kagura tried to grab Kyo but Ichigo jumped out of her way. Haru was laughing at Kagura's expression! Kyo shot Ichigo a grateful look. Kagura tried again except this time, the result was _very_ different!

Kyo told his friend Ichigo not to dodge her this time but let her come close. The results of this decision were funny! Kagura transformed into her Zodiac form, which was the Pig from the Chinese calendar. Ichigo's expression matched one that Kyo used to have.

"That's it I'm out of here!"

"Oh no you aren't!" growled Yuki.

"Who's gonna stop me? You, an idiot who attacks other people for NO reason?!"

"No, we're going to stop you. I'm afraid that since you've found out about our secret, now your memory needs to be erased." Shigure said.

Fortunately for both Ichigo and Kyo, the cavalry came to bail them out. Rukia, Neko, and Chad went looking for him because he hadn't returned home. Neko was annoyed and irritated.

"If you even think of erasing my brother's memories, Shigure, then I'm going to give your editor the key to the house and your room." Neko snarled.

This got Shigure's attention pretty quick. He enjoyed tormenting his poor editor. Even Yuki had a hard time not laughing. Shigure didn't like the sound of his threat. That is until he realized something very important.

"And where exactly do you plan on getting the house key?"

"I don't have to get one. I'll give her my copy."

Now all the Sohmas except Kyo were paying attention to him. Kyo was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing! Finally he said to his other soul "Now do you see why I kept the house keys with me?"

"Yup. Good thing you never got rid of them. Now back to my twin's memories being erased…"

Shigure realized that there may be a way to allow both Ichigo and Tohru to keep their memories. If this other boy really was Neko's twin, then there was no reason for his memories to be erased. Ichigo had other ideas.

"Look bro, I don't mind my memories being erased, but is it possible to erase everyone out except you? Our family seems normal compared to your previous life."

Neko was surprised then laughed. By now Kyo had given up holding back his laughter. The Sohmas were all very confused as to why they were laughing.


	17. Neko's first day as Ichigo

Neko's first day as Ichigo's stand in

'Why on earth am I so nervous? It's not like we're in different grades or anything. Besides, Rukia promised to help me blend in.' Neko thought.

"Hey Ichigo, what's with the weird look on your face? Are you thinking of that weird twin of yours?"

"No. And even if I were I wouldn't tell you!" snapped Neko.

"Yikes, what's with you man?"

"Can we just drop the subject already?!"

By this time Neko and two of Ichigo's friends had made it to the school. Neko remains annoyed at the one who called him the weird twin for the rest of the day.

"Man, I hope we don't have that test today in Biology! I forgot to study the text again!"

"Quit complaining and at least try to study up a little now then!"

"Hey, Ichigo. How did meeting up with your brother go?" asked another one of Ichigo's friends named Chad.

"Same as usual, we meet up, had to deal with our dad, then he spent the night and went back to the shop he works at."

"Where does your brother work anyway?"

Neko remembered in just in time that he forgot to tell Ichigo where he worked. It would have been suspicious if he suddenly found out after all this time.

"Beats me. All I know is that the owner wears a bucket-shaped hat and clogs. That and he doesn't get along with some brat named Jinta."

"Why doesn't your brother get along with some kid?"

"According to him, this Jinta kid keeps turning off his alarm clock on school days and almost always makes him late to class."

"No wonder he doesn't get along with him," said Chad unexpectedly.

Rukia entered the room. Neko was secretly relieved that she finally showed up. Now he wouldn't have to worry that he would reveal the truth.

Unfortunately, he didn't count on Ishida spotting him right away. He knew that the person with the orange hair wasn't Ichigo at all. Ichigo could never control his spirit powers before and it would be impossible to accomplish such a feat in a single day! This could only mean one thing, that this guy pretending to be Ichigo was really his twin brother Neko. But should he expose him?

"Will you quit staring at me already?! It's getting annoying." Neko said unexpectedly.

"What are you talking about Ichigo?"

"The guy with the glasses keeps staring at me."

"Impressive. I didn't expect you to notice that fact."

"Yeah right. Just like you wouldn't expect me to know the difference between a normal person and a Quincy."

Ichigo's friends all stood confused. What was going on here? Even Rukia was surprised at his reaction. Ishida decided that he _should _expose Neko's ruse.

"Very funny, _Neko Kurosaki_! Did you really think I couldn't tell the difference between you and your brother?!"

"Actually, I knew someone would notice. Ichigo is terrible at controlling his aura!"

"Wait, are you saying that this isn't Ichigo?!" said one of his friends.

"Nope. Ichigo's taking my place at the school I go to. I couldn't handle some of the people there."

"Why are you switching places anyway?" asked Chad.

"I'm moving back into the Clinic and I can't deal with the Class President bothering me at the same time."

"Who's the class president at your school Neko?" asked Rukia.

"Some creep named Yuki Sohma. I don't know why, but he seems to think that I'm his cousin or something."

"That makes sense. No wonder you can't handle it there. But why are you taking Ichigo's place?"

"He's filling in for me until the transfer papers clear. When they do, I'll officially become your new classmate. Do you mind if we drop the subject now?"

After this little conversation, Neko spent the rest of the school day without incident. Too bad he and his brother would have to deal with Ishida a week later. That was a disaster waiting to happen.


	18. The Quincy Incident

**The Quincy incident**

Almost a week after Neko was officially transferred to Karakura High; they had a new problem to deal with. And his name was Uryu Ishida. He wasn't an ordinary student; he actually knew when Ichigo first became a Soul Reaper. He is one of the last remaining Quincys. Neko was wary of him but eventually ignored his Shinigami intuition.

Ichigo didn't even know anything about Uryu, except that he was at the top of the class. That would change the day that Ichigo and Neko kept going after Hollows only to find that someone or something else had beaten them to the scene. Ichigo was very frustrated at going on assignments that were completed by someone else by the time he got there. Rukia was really annoyed. Neko suspected what was going on, but didn't mention this to his brother.

The truth was revealed when Uryu finally confronted Ichigo about his nighttime duties. After this incident, Ichigo and Orihime Inoue look into the classroom where she points out Uryu. Ichigo was quite taken aback when he learns that Ishida is in the _crafts club_! Neko tried his best not to laugh at Ichigo.

Uryu finally confronts Ichigo alone and offers him a dangerous and possibly fatal challenge. Ichigo has no choice but to accept, mainly because of the Hollow Bait that Uryu scatters to the wind. Ichigo is immediately concerned for his sisters safety and sets out to find them, killing Hollows in the way. Uryu's suspicions are confirmed that Ichigo can't sense spiritual powers at all. Otherwise he would have known that his family wasn't the only one with high spirit aura.

The two other people in Neko and Ichigo's class with high spiritual power are none other than Orihime and Chad! Tatsuki also has high spiritual powers but they are about the same strength as the Kurosaki's little sister Yuzu. The first one of the two attacked is Orihime. The Hollow that is after her appears on the roof of the school and uses her classmates to fight her.

Chad on the other hand, is first attacked while walking with some of his friends to the store. He convinces them to run while trying to find a place where he can deal with the monster without anyone getting hurt in the process. He goes to a vacant lot where Karin and her friends are playing soccer. He has no idea they were there.

While Chad is trying to find the best spot to fight the Hollow, things weren't looking so good for Orihime. The Hollow called Numb Chandelier has taken hold of her best friend Tatsuki! When this happens, Orihime's true fighting power is finally awaken in the form of six fairy-like spirits who call themselves the "Shun Shun Rikka" or the six princess protecting flowers in English. Three of them shield Orihime and Tatsuki, 2 others remove the seed controlling Tatsuki, and the last one with the short temper splits the Hollow in two. After this Orihime faints and is taken to Urahara Shoten. Neko was at the shop already stocking up on soul arrows.

Chad was having about as much luck as Orihime when it came to the Hollow problem with one major difference. He had someone help him locate the Hollow so he could attack. Other than Rukia, the only person in the Kurosaki household that isn't a Shinigami that can see Hollows is Karin. When she is thrown from Chad's back and is unable to move, his spiritual aura gets a major upgrade. His right arm transforms into a strange weapon and he is able to see Hollows clearly. He quickly defeats the Hollow and follows Orihime's example by passing out on the spot. He was also carried to Urahara Shoten.


	19. Menos Grande and Neko's departure

**Menos Grande and Neko's departure**

After a few hours, the Hollows were getting out of hand. There were far to many for that small bait that Uryu sent scattering through the wind. What was causing all these Hollows to appear?

Neko was at Urahara Shoten and stocking up on Soul Arrows when he noticed something. There was a strange light coming from his old room. But why was there a light if he no longer lived here? He decided to investigate the weird phenomenon. He wasn't in his Shinigami form so he never felt the spirit waves emanating from his room. It was around this time that Kyo and Nekyo came into the shop. They went to Neko and were stunned at the sight before them. It was Kyo's original dimension. And Kyo was clearly visible, in his original form before his soul was split.

Then he appeared. Ichigo and Uryu were fighting side-by-side when _he _appeared out of the largest crack in the sky they had ever seen. And his name was…MENOS GRANDE. Neko and the others bolted out of the shop to help them. Urahara was already close by and had paralyzed Rukia. Ichigo would have to defeat this one on his own. Uryu came up with a very ridiculous plan which Ichigo quickly shot down. He then proceeded to attack Menos Grande on his own. The Hollow was preparing to launch a devastating and deadly attack. Ichigo blocked his attack and then cut Menos from toe-to-head. Rukia and the others were stunned at this feat.

Uryu barely saved Ichigo by shooting Ichigo's excess spiritual powers through his bow. His arm was wounded because of this. Ichigo let Uryu join him and his friends the next day for lunch. Neko was absent that day due to the fact that he needed a talk with his former boss/surrogate father.

"What was that light in my room? And why does it lead to Kyo's home dimension."

"That is what I'd love know! Any ideas Mr. Yoruichi?" asked Urahara.

"It could be that the collision that joined his world with ours has created a time-warp of some kind," replied Yoruichi.

"What should I do? I can't leave my family behind to go there…" said Neko worried.

"I'll talk to your dad in an hour. We'll come up with some plan," said Urahara.

_An hour later and a long talk with Neko's father…_

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? What if I can't come back? What if I accidentally prevent the incident where my soul was split?" asked Neko and Kyo afraid.

"Would you relax already? I've got you covered on the more important things like Soul arrows and Gikongan. You can take you Gigai too, in case you need a break. But as to the part about preventing the incident, you're on your own," answered Urahara.

"But what about my brother? I can't just leave him without an explanation…he'll be worried!"

"Quit worrying Neko! If you get stuck, simply concentrate on Ichigo's spirit power and follow that back home. Ichigo will understand." Yoruichi said annoyed.

"Okay, I guess this goodbye for now. I guess we'll see you soon, Pops and Yoruichi…"

They wished him a farewell, and the only thing he could think of was '_I hope this isn't the last time I'll ever see them again…'_

Ichigo felt his brother disappear and was afraid for him. They had been apart for many years after their mother's death but Ichigo could always sense his twin's presence. Now it was gone, and he had no idea what to do.


	20. Many meetings with the past

**Many meetings with the past**

Kyo thought that it would be a regular day. It might have been if not for the newest transfer student. He walked to school early to avoid his cousin Yuki, who he liked about as much as the plague. (If you think about it, Yuki _is_ the plague. He is a plague-carrying RAT.)

When he got to school he just waited for his own hell-on-earth to begin. The teacher came in and announced to everyone that they had a new transfer student. His name was _Neko Urahara_. He was transferring from another school. Kyo wouldn't have cared at all if he hadn't noticed something about the new kid.

He had hair that was almost the _exact_ same color as his and he had a cat-keychain on his bag. His eyes were similar to Kyo's too. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that Kyo was there, they could have mistaken him as his twin! Neko's seat was right next to Kyo's which disturbed him greatly. Neko was the one who attempted to become friends first.

"Yo, what's your name?"

"Sohma, Kyo. Did you dye your hair that color?"

"I wish. I was born with orange hair and brown eyes. I think I got it from my mother," Neko replied.

Around lunch time, Kyo decided to eat with the new kid. It was pretty funny when Yuki got annoyed because he couldn't tell the two apart. Kyo was able to get to know Neko. Like the fact that he had a surrogate father even though his real father was alive. His mother died when he was about 9 years old. He also had a thing for cats and really enjoyed throwing _any_ kind of rodent he found into the river nearby. That cracked Kyo up a lot. He started to like the new guy; they had a lot in common.

"Want to hang out after school Neko?"

"Sure. Hey can you tell me why the baka with the purplish hair is glaring at us?"

"That unfortunately is my cousin Yuki; he a real pain to deal with. He always beats me when we fight."

"Any chance he'll try to challenge me because he thinks I'm you?" asked Neko with an _evil_ look in his eye.

"If he does, I'll be there to watch. I'd loved to see him get his ass kicked by the new kid!" Kyo laughed.

This as chance would have it, was exactly what happened. Yuki confronted Neko by mistake, and he fought the new student. Yuki lost and was embarrassed because Kyo was sitting in the tree laughing his head off.

Kyo and Neko quickly became good friends. Occasionally Neko even helped Kyo escaped from Kagura and Yuki. Then the Kyo's worst nightmare happened. He had a cold and when he was at Neko's he passed out and transformed! Neko was caught off guard at first but then his pet cat appeared.

Kyo woke up and realized that Neko was making dinner. He was horrified that he had transformed and was surprised that Neko wasn't upset.

"Hey, why would I freak out 'cause of something that weird? You know that I actually like cats anyway!" laughed Neko.

Kyo was still upset because if Neko knew about his zodiac form then Tohru would lose her memories. Neko actually soothed his nerves by telling him that he wouldn't tell anyone. Kyo spent the next few days at Neko's house to avoid Kagura. (She had heard from Momiji that Kyo had a cold and tried to make him feel better.)


	21. A secret for a secret

**A secret for a secret**

Kyo and Neko's friendship grew stronger as the months went on. In fact, Neko occasionally switched places with Kyo so his friend wouldn't have to deal with Yuki and his least favorite food _leeks_. They had a few close calls with Kagura and Kisa. But things really got interesting the day Kyo met Neko's cat.

Neko had switched places with him again and Kyo was busy with homework when Neko's cat came in and went directly to Kyo. He told the feline to get lost to which it replied in a disturbingly similar voice, "Make me you furry freak!"

Kyo fell out of his chair and stared at his friend's cat in shock! It wasn't that the cat talked to him but the fact that he sounded _exactly_ like him!

"What the…what the hell is going on here?!"

The cat said to him, "It looks like you're falling out of your chair to me."

"What is your name cat?"

"My name is one that you should know by heart. People call you by it every day."

"Your name is _Stupid Cat?_" Kyo asked incredulously.

"NO IT'S NOT STUPID CAT!!"

"Then what is it?!"

"Kyo you moron! My name is Kyo!" the cat snarled annoyed. He jumped off the desk and took a decent swipe at Kyo. He was so startled that he transformed into his zodiac form the cat!

"DAMMIT! Why did I have to transform?!"

"Shut up already. I already knew who you were. And I know that you transform when your bodies weak or when you're hugged by a girl." Kyo said smugly.

Nekyo heard the commotion and came to see what the ruckus was all about. When Kyo Sohma saw Nekyo he freaked out! Nekyo was identical to the Zodiac Cat's true form!!

"Kyo what happened? I heard a crash and a poof. What is going on?!" griped Nekyo.

"What the hell is going on here?! Who are you two?!"

"If you want answers you'll have to wait until tomorrow when Neko comes back."

"Don't bother Kyo and Nekyo, I'm already home," came a familiar voice from the doorway.

"What is going on Neko?! Who are these things?"

Neko swore. He was furious that Kyo and Nekyo had come out even though he told them 25 times not to! There was only one thing he could do.

"I guess we'll have to tell him, Kyo. Why don't you inform him what happened while I get a few Advil for me and him."

Kyo the cat proceeded to tell his former self about what had happened to him. Kyo Sohma sat in disbelief. He was glad Neko had given him some Advil; it helped the headache that came with the confusion. Neko simply sat there bored as hell. When Kyo finished, his past life sat there stunned.

"So, you guys are the parts of my soul that were split up after I was attacked?"

"If you want the moron that forced your soul out of your body and split your remaining spirit into three pieces I can bring him out."

"What is the guy's name?"

"Kyoneko. Don't look at me like that! At least our names remained true to the original!"

"What are you talking about? The only one who name stayed the same is the cat!"

"You do know what Neko means don't you?" asked Nekyo.

"It means cat in Japanese. Why do you ask?"

"Neko, Nekyo, Kyo and Kyoneko. Think about it, what they all have in common. Neko refers to your zodiac form, Nekyo is a combination of your zodiac/human form, Kyo is from your name, and Kyoneko is the name of the original soul that was split. Do you understand now?" asked Nekyo.

"I think so. I guess it makes sense in a weird way. But why was I attacked anyway?"

"Because you saw what is known as a Hollow. His name is Grand Fisher and he's the one who murdered Neko's mom. We think it's because animals have a natural sixth sense that you were able to see him." Kyo said calmly.


	22. Kyo learns the truth

**Kyo learns the truth**

When Kyo went to the main house for his yearly check-up with Hatori, he overheard something very disturbing. It involved him and Akito. Akito was talking to Kyo's father and he mentioned that even if he did beat Yuki in fight, he would still lock Kyo away. Kyo was very upset when he heard this. He resisted the urge to barge in and force Akito to tell him the truth.

Hatori was annoyed at Kyo for being late. He didn't know about what Kyo overheard. Kyo did the check-up and went home. That night he was upset and scared for the second time in his life. The first time was the day his mother died. Kyo couldn't believe what he had heard and went to see Akito to see if it was true.

"Of course I was serious you stupid cat! You are nothing but a monster and everyone must be protected from your horrible nature!" snarled Akito.

Kyo went back to Shigure's house and stayed n his room for the rest of the day. He had skipped school and if Shigure wanted to bother him, it was _his_ funeral. The next morning Kyo headed to Neko's house to see if his best friend could help him.

"Let me get this straight. Akito won't let you go even if you beat Yuki in a fight before you graduate? That's not right," said Neko.

"Tell me about it…" muttered Kyo darkly.

"What are you going to do? If you stay here you'll die from his sadistic treatment! If you leave you'll have to start over and never see your family again." Nekyo said sadly, and couldn't see how he would handle this problem.

"I'll leave tomorrow night. Can you take me to your dad's shop Neko?" asked Kyo hopefully.

"What about Tohru and the others?"

"I'm just a burden to them. Besides, I'm the reason Kyoko Honda died. I could have saved her but I didn't because I was afraid to reveal the family curse..." said Kyo sadly.

"I'll talk to Kisuke. I want you to stay at Shigure's house until then, and when I come back we'll figure something out."

Three days later…

Kyo lost yet another fight to his cousin Yuki. He went to bed angry and lonely. It was a full moon with no clouds, so he went up to the roof and looked at the stars. While he lay there, all he could think about was what Akito had said. He quietly cried in the night, sad because of his unavoidable fate if he stayed. He never noticed the black cat approach until…

"WHAAA!!!"

Mr. Yoruichi chuckled evilly. He had snuck up to Kyo and then stuck his furry face right in front of Kyo's for a nasty yet highly amusing surprise! Nekyo tried hard not to laugh too hard.

"Are you ready to leave this dimension Kyo?" asked Nekyo and Yoruichi in unison.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you for that Nekyo!" snarled Kyo annoyed as hell.

"We came to get you. It's your own damn fault for not paying attention to your surroundings," said Yoruichi evilly.

"Ha-ha, very funny, cat. Who the hell are you?" mumbled Kyo sarcastically.

Yoruichi looked very amused and surprised at the same time. This was definitely a first.

"You aren't the first person I've talked to in this form, but you are the first that hasn't been freaked out by it."

"Wait, you were speaking in human tongue?! That's a first!" said Kyo.

"Do I really want to hear about this…" muttered Yoruichi.

"Too long a story for tonight. Wait until after Kyo gets adjusted to Kisuke's shop first," answered Nekyo.

"It's only 6 hours till sunrise. We need to get going," said Yoruichi.

"Let me go grab a few things and then we'll go. I can't leave without at least a note to them," said Kyo.

A few minutes later he reappeared outside. He had left a note on Shigure's door and had grabbed a few of his clothes and belongings. He was ready to leave when he heard something outside. He looked out the window just in time to see Yuki's annoying-as-hell older brother, Ayame.

"We need to go, _now_. If I'm caught by that moron, then I'll never be able to leave!" said Kyo upset.

"I wouldn't worry about that. If we're spotted I'll use Shin-Po to get us out of here," said Yoruichi smugly.

They stole quietly into the night. They reached the gateway by the time sunrise was approaching.

"I still can't believe that I'm leaving this world forever," Kyo said.

"It's always harder the first time around." Nekyo replied quietly, remembering the first time he dimension-hopped.

They were about to enter the gate when _she_ appeared. Another one of Kyo's worst nightmares, _Kagura Sohma_. Kyo was horrified that she, out of all the people who could have showed up, had come. Somehow she saw the trio heading outside the city, even though they were moving faster than normal. He had only one option left if he wanted to leave.

"Do we have to go through the gate in any particular order?" whispered Kyo worriedly.

"It would be wiser if Nekyo went through then me, but since one of your cousins followed us, Nekyo goes through first then you. I'll close the gate behind me," said Yoruichi, who was also worried at Kagura's sudden appearance.

Nekyo went into the gate quickly. Kyo was about to follow when Kagura went into her 'postal' mode and charged at him. Yoruichi was caught off guard by her actions and almost failed to stop her.

"Go! I'll handle this girl, you go through the gate!" cried Yoruichi.

He went through the portal, unaware of the horror waiting for him within.


	23. Kyo encounters a Hollow within the gate

**Kyo encounters a Hollow within the gate**

Kyo felt like he was floating and falling at the same time. It was a strange and yet soothing sensation. When he opened his eyes, instead of seeing the shop, he realized he was face-to-face with a nightmarish monster with a white mask and a hole in its chest. He was completely frozen with silent horror.

Yoruichi went into the gate after knocking out Kagura. Yoruichi was inside the gate, and it took a few moments for her to realize that something was very wrong. It felt as though there was something inside the gate that didn't belong. She looked around and finally saw what was wrong. She saw a Hollow and was about to attack it when she noticed that it wasn't alone.

"How the hell did he get stuck in the gate?!" grumbled Yoruichi annoyed.

Kyo was afraid to move. He was stuck between dimensions with no way to escape. He was terrified. So much so in fact, that he failed to notice Yoruichi arrive and her quick destruction of the Hollow. It was a few moments before he finally snapped out of his horrified daze.

"What, what the hell was that _thing_?!" he said finally.

"That, my orange-haired friend, was a Hollow. What I would like to know is why the hell that thing was in the gate!" snarled Yoruichi.

She turned and grabbed Kyo by the arm. He flinched slightly, and then let her pull him in the direction of the other end of the gate.

"Come on. We need to get out of here before the gate closes. If we're still in here when it closes we'll be stuck for a while," said Yoruichi.

"How long do you mean?"

"It takes roughly around ten years before we can get out of here and that's if we're extremely lucky."

They escaped the gate a few moments before it closed. Kisuke was waiting and made a smart remark about their timing.

"Cutting it close aren't we?"

Yoruichi swiped at his face. (He should know better than to comment about her timing by now!)

"What happened back there? I can understand you being late because of Kagura, but why didn't Kyo come through?" asked Nekyo.

"Hollow," answered Yoruichi.

"Eh?! What do you mean Hollow?" asked Kyo (cat).

"There was a Hollow in the gate. Kyo must have been caught when it appeared. He hasn't seen one before you know," commented Yoruichi dryly.

Everyone turned around quickly when they heard a loud POOF! After the orange smoke dissipated, a second orange-furred cat appeared, with swirls in his eyes. (Anime sign for confusion.)

"Seems like this has been a little too much for him," said Neko, amused.

* * *

A few days after the incident in the gate, Kyo finally came to. He was confused at first by the surroundings, until he remembered what had happened. The door opened and a small girl with black hair in pigtails came in.

"How are you feeling, Kyo-san?" asked the girl.

"Been better. What's your name?"

"My name is Ururu. Jinta would be here instead but he got into another argument with Neko again."

"What kind of argument?"

"Jinta turned Neko's alarm off again, and he was late to class. Though right now we're trying to figure out how he got into the Kurosaki Clinic without waking Neko and Ichigo up," said Ururu nervously.

Kisuke entered the room. He seemed a little out of breath, as he had been lecturing Jinta for over two hours straight. (A new record for him, the previous one was 113 minutes.)

"I see you're finally awake. Care to explain how you got stuck?" Urahara joked.

"I don't know how. One minute I was going through, the next I'm having a stare-down with some white-masked monster!" grumbled Kyo.

Another person enters, and Kyo mistakes him for his friend Neko for a moment. Until he notices the boy's cranky attitude.

"So this is the guy I've heard so much about. My twin was right, he does look like us," he muttered.

"And you are…?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. My twin brother is Neko," answered Ichigo.

"Wait if you're his twin, then why is his last name Urahara?!" said Kyo in surprise.

"Wait a minute. His name isn't Neko Urahara. It's Neko Kurosaki!" said Ichigo in annoyance as he shot a glare at the shop owner.

Now there were two people very confused.

"Ururu, why don't you go check on Jinta? I want to make sure Neko doesn't go too postal on him," said Urahara, trying to change the subject. Ururu left the room; she was hoping her boss would give her a good excuse to leave anyway.

"Now we just have to wait for Neko," said Urahara.

Five minutes later…

Neko entered the room in a better mood. That is, until he noticed the glare his brother shot at him.

"Uh-oh. Maybe I should leave and come back on another day," he said nervously.

"Oh no, you don't. You have to talk things over with these two first," said Urahara as he left. Neko flinched when he heard Kisuke lock the door so he couldn't escape.


	24. A new life, a second chance

**A new life, a second chance**

"So, Kyo. What do you think of my old room?" asked Neko.

"Reminds me a little too much of my room…" said Kyo, with mixed emotions.

"Neko why did you tell him that your name was Neko Urahara?" asked Ichigo.

"Because I found the portal to my old home in the shop and not the clinic," answered Neko.

Ichigo visibly relaxed. Kyo realized that he had been worried about his twin using a different name.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" asked Neko.

"What do you mean?" said Kyo annoyed.

"I mean who do you want to live with, me and my bro or Kisuke?"

"Kisuke…?"

"The guy in the hat-and-clogs," replied Ichigo.

"Ah…so that's his name. What's your house like Neko?"

"It's a small clinic. Though our dad acts a little too much like Shigure. And our little sisters Karin and Yuzu can be a handful," answered Ichigo, who had heard all about Shigure from Neko.

"And what's the shop like?"

"If you can handle Jinta and his annoying habits, it's pretty cool. Kisuke used to be my teacher. That's how I was able to beat Yuki. And Mr. Yoruichi drops by every now and then for a visit. Plus, when I was living here, Urahara gave me a mini-fridge so I could have my own secret stash of milk!" said Neko happily.

"Well, there is one detail we forgot to mention about our clinic," said Ichigo quietly.

"What part did you fail to warn me about?" said Kyo suspiciously.

"We aren't the only ones who live there. Rukia and Kon live with us, though the rest of the family doesn't know about them yet. That and the fact that Neko and I are Shinigamis."

"You're Death Gods?! You have got to be joking!" said Kyo in disbelief.

"Actually he's telling the truth. And about our dad acting like Shigure, that's actually a little too accurate," answered Neko.

"So my options are either here or a place that would most likely give me home-sickness," muttered Kyo.

He thought it over for around two minutes before he made up his mind.

"I think I'll stay here then," he said finally.

"I figured as much. So which school do you want to go to?" asked Neko.

"What do you mean which school?!"

"Well you can either continue attending school with Tohru and the others or you can go to our school. It's your choice."

"I'll think I will try to finish at my old school. That is, if I can bring Mr. Yoruichi with me just in case I get stuck," said Kyo.

"Think you can handle going to school with the people you left behind?" asked Ichigo.

"One way to find out…" said Kyo.

* * *

Three weeks later, Kyo and Yoruichi went back to his old world. Kyo had waited for a while so his former family could realize that he was serious about running away and never coming back. During that time, Kyo had gotten to know Urahara and the others. He enjoyed tormenting Jinta and liked helping out around the shop. He had grown to like Kisuke so much in fact that he started to call him Pops. This amused Yoruichi and Urahara to no end.

Because of his name for the shop owner, Kyo ended up with the name Kyo Urahara. (This was originally a joke due to Kyo's name for Kisuke and it stuck.)

Kyo and his furry companion arrived at the school gate. He went in, and put his hat that Urahara had given him inside his school bag. He had no idea that this would be his final day with Tohru and his cousins.


	25. A painful confrontation

**A painful confrontation in the schoolyard**

Kyo went into class quietly and waited for all hell to break loose. He knew that he would have had to face Yuki sooner or later and he wanted to get it over with. The strange thing was, Yuki didn't confront him until after school! And Kyo wasn't n trouble for his three weeks absence since most of it was vacation anyway.

Yuki walked in the class that day and when he got to the classroom he was greeted by a commotion at the door. By the time he reached the front, he was pissed. This only worsened when he saw the cause of the problem. Though at first he thought it was because someone had been transferred and hadn't been introduced to the class. But the truth revealed itself when he went closer to the 'new kid.'

It was Kyo. Yuki was thoroughly pissed at his return! Kyo ran away and then shows up at school 3 weeks later?! Kyo was in for a major ass-kicking for the stunt he pulled. Yuki was about to leave the class to tell Hatsuharu about Kyo's return when the bell rang. When Kyo finally noticed Yuki's presence, he grinned evilly. This only pissed his cousin off further.

* * *

During lunch, Yuki approached Kyo, and everyone could see that he was _livid_. Kyo was in for some trouble if Yuki had anything to say about it.

"What do you want ya Damn Rat?" griped Kyo, annoyed.

"How about an explanation as to what your doing here?!"

"It's a school day you moron, why wouldn't I be here?"

Yuki looked like he was about to kill Kyo for that comment. He was NOT happy about this one bit.

"Your face will freeze up that way if you don't knock it off," commented Kyo, dryly.

"Shut up you Baka Neko!!!" growled Yuki.

"You still haven't said what it is you want…" said Kyo annoyed.

"How about an explanation for your disappearance for three weeks and the note you left?!"

"Couldn't you read the note? I think I explained my reason pretty clearly," retorted Kyo.

The lunch bell rang.

"We'll finish this after school…" said Yuki.

* * *

After the final bell rang for the day, three people met on at the schoolyard. They were Yuki, Hatsuharu and Kyo. This would end things here and now. Yuki yelled at Kyo who merely shrugged it off. This infuriated both Yuki and Haru. Hatsuharu went from his white side to his meaner 'black' half. He charged at Kyo.

"Is that the best you got?" taunted Kyo.

Yuki attacked Kyo relentlessly, who merely blocked all the blows made by the Rat.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I'm never returning to the Sohmas?!"

"Because you're making everyone worried you Stupid Cat!" retorted Yuki after he made another unsuccessful attack.

"I've had enough of this 'Stupid Cat' nonsense!" growled a certain feline from Kyo's bag.

"Who's there?!" exclaimed Haru.

"Kyo, I think you might need this," said Yoruichi, putting the hat Urahara gave him on his head.

"Thanks Yoruichi."

"What's with the dumb hat?" remarked Hatsuharu.

"It's something that Pops gave me," answered Kyo.

"I don't remember Shishio giving you a hat…" said Yuki.

"I said Pops gave it to me not Shishio!" grumbled Kyo.

"Who's Pops? Is he the one who dyed your hair light blonde?" asked Momiji who had been sitting on the sidelines.

"That came from a little incident with a shampoo bottle. I was trying to bleach out this yellow coloring a certain runt put in my shampoo bottle."

"If I recall, that wasn't Jinta who did it but Kisuke," commented Yoruichi with a chuckle.

"So you say…" mumbled Kyo. (He had nearly beaten the crap out of Jinta for the yellow food coloring because it turned changed his hair color. This was why Yuki didn't spot him immediately when he entered the classroom, his hair had changed color!)

Kyo barely avoided Hatsuharu and Yuki's kicks. Then _she_ made her appearance again. Kagura was mad that Kyo had run away again! And that's why she went into her 'postal pig' mode. (Kagura is the boar from the Zodiac.)

"Aw crap. Not _you_ again!" griped Kyo and Yoruichi in unison.

"Kyo-Kun! Where have you been, I've been so worried!" exclaimed Kagura as she attempted to clobber Kyo for disappearing again.

"Go away Kagura!! Why the hell are you here anyway?!"

"Momiji called the main house an hour ago to say that you came back!"

"MOMIJI!!! YOU'RE ONE DEAD RABBIT!!" roared Kyo.

It was at this time that Yuki and Haru landed a well-placed kick at Kyo's mid-section. He was thrown back nearly twenty feet.

"Get up you Stupid Cat. Quit acting as though that actually injured you," snarled Yuki.

In truth, Kyo would have gotten back up if he could. But Yuki and Hatsuharu's kicks somehow managed to hit a sensitive spot. He couldn't get up due to the pain. Only Yoruichi realized the truth in time to save a severe injury from another one of Yuki's kicks. She turned into her true form and blocked him.

"I think that's enough little boy," smirked Yoruichi.

"Who…?!"

"It isn't that he won't get up from your attack, it's more like he can't. If you continue your attacks I'll have to knock the lot of you out," growled Yoruichi. She had grown fond of Kyo and didn't want him to suffer.

"I don't care who the hell you are, no one's getting between me and that Stupid Cat!" snarled Haru.

In an instant, Hatsuharu was flat on the ground unconscious. Yoruichi was behind him, and looked very vexed at his response.

"If you don't stop this fight, then I'll do it for you!"

Yuki was close to landing another painful kick when he was also knocked out by Yoruichi. She gently picked up Kyo and carried him back to Kisuke. He needed medical attention and fast. Momiji and Kagura watched in amazement as Yoruichi took Kyo back to Urahara Shoten.


	26. Kyo's recovery

**Kyo's recovery**

"What happened to him?!" said Kisuke surprised.

"He was in a fight with two other boys and they somehow managed to injure him enough that he couldn't get up."

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Ururu.

"Looks like I'll have to call in a favor from an old friend…" muttered Urahara.

* * *

Five minutes later Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo and Neko's father, showed up at Urahara Shoten. Kisuke called Isshin to look at Kyo and see what was wrong.

"So what's verdict?" asked Jinta.

"Looks like he has an internal bruise and a sprained rib. It's a good thing you called me so soon. If this had been left alone for over a day or so it wouldn't have been pretty," answered Isshin.

"I've never heard of someone spraining their rib before…" said Kyo weakly.

"It almost never happens unless someone gets hit in just the right spot. Be glad it's only sprained and not broken."

"So how long will it take for this to heal?" asked Kisuke.

"A few weeks, sooner if he stays at the clinic for at least two and stays off his feet. How did this happen anyway?"

"Three of my former cousins ganged up on me and almost beat the crap out of me," answered Kyo.

"I'm surprised they didn't notice the fact that you were coughing up blood…" muttered Yoruichi.

"He was coughing up blood?!" exclaimed Isshin.

"Yes, a few moments after he thrown back around twenty feet," answered Yoruichi.

"It's a miracle that he only sustained a few minor injuries…" muttered Isshin.

* * *

After a small discussion over how to transport him, Kyo was taken to the clinic to recover. Ichigo and Neko got a good laugh when they heard about what Yoruichi did to his former cousins! Though when they came back after school they mistook Kyo for Kisuke!

"So you ended up living with us after all. Go figure," commented Ichigo.

"I'm not staying. If it weren't for the injuries that the Damn Rat gave me I wouldn't be here!"

"What are you going to do after you heal? Are you going back or what?" asked Karin.

"There's no way I'm going back. If I do, Yuki and the others will harass me to no end!" Kyo grumbled, and then winced from pain.

"I think he needs to rest for a while," said Isshin.

The family went about the rest of the day as normal, with the occasional check on Kyo. It seemed that Ichigo and Neko might actually get the night off for a change. They almost did, but Rukia ruined their plans. She made them perform their Shinigami duties instead of letting Kisuke and his crew to deal with them. She got one hell of an earful when they got back to the house!

* * *

After at least 13 days at the clinic, Kyo was walking around without crutches. The pain was almost gone from the fight, but that just meant Kyo would have to face his cousins again soon. He almost wished that they had done more damage then they did. Little did he know of what Kisuke had in store for him.

Kisuke Urahara knew that Kyo didn't want to go back twice. It would most likely end with the same or possibly worse results. So, he had Neko get him a transfer form for the school that Ichigo attended. In the end, Kyo left his past behind and started anew. His appearance, his attitude, even his name changed drastically.

His stay at Urahara Shoten altered his physical appearance slightly, but it was enough for Yuki and the others to not recognize him at a glance. He became more outgoing and cheerful. It was because of this transformation that his name was changed. He was once known as Kyo Sohma; now he is known as Kosuke Urahara. Kosuke resembled Kisuke both in manner and appearance. They could actually be considered father and son!

Kosuke had only one thing left to do in order to cut his ties to the past. When Akito heard that Kyo let the family curse out, he ordered Hatori to erase Tohru Honda's memories. Kosuke caught wind of it and knew he had to stop this catastrophe from happening!

**But how would he save Tohru without the interruption from the Sohma family? The next chapter will reveal his daring plan and his final moments as Kyo Sohma.**


	27. Kyo's return

**Kyo's return**

Unlike Kosuke and Neko, Nekyo didn't sever the ties with his past. It was because of this that Kosuke learned of Akito's order concerning Tohru. Kosuke was annoyed that Akito had dragged Tohru into this. He had to stop Hatori and protect her. In doing so, he was telling the Sohmas quite firmly that he wanted no part of them.

Kosuke and Nekyo were preparing for the rescue of Tohru when they received some unexpected assistance from someone they least suspected! Ichigo joined the rescue mission. He might not have done this if Rukia hadn't pushed him to his limit. She was making him fight Hollows non-stop and he almost never had any time to himself anymore! Neko was in the same predicament as well.

"So we're going to rescue a girl named Tohru from your former family?" asked Ichigo.

"Yup, it's my fault that Akito is doing this. He's still pissed at me for escaping his grasp and he's taking his anger out on her. I've got to set things right or I'll never escape my past," answered Kosuke.

"We better get a move on. Hatori is going to erase her memories in a few days time. Akito wanted to make everyone suffer until her memories are erased," said Nekyo quickly.

* * *

Ichigo, Kosuke, and Nekyo went through the gate and found a place to stay nearby. They were going to wait until the day before the memory erase took place and make a move then. They had to wait for 3 days straight until it finally arrived. Kosuke set out the basic plan for the other two. He would stake out Shigure's house while Ichigo watched Akito and the main house for any strange activity, and Nekyo would provide the distraction to allow the others to enter the estate unnoticed. It was a good plan and almost went without a hitch. But like most good plans, it went awry, and things changed for the better.

Kosuke staked out Tohru's room, waiting for them to come take her to the main house. He waited for over 13 hours when they came for her. He silently followed the car to the estate and met up with Ichigo in a nearby tree. Ichigo reported something disturbing; Akito was being very abusive to all the members with the curse. Kosuke was furious and barely held his temper in check at this news.

Then, the signal for the rescue let loose. There were horrified and angry screams emanating from the main house and it was in an uproar. Nekyo had made his appearance and scared the hell out of many of the family members! All he had to do was pop in the house and use the same growl he made whilst hunting semi-Hollows and those about to become Hollows. It did the trick quite nicely.

"Ichigo, you go find where Tohru is being held and keep them from erasing her memories. I'll deal with Akito and any others that will try to harm her. Nekyo will prevent anyone else from entering the main house. Got the basic plan?"

"Mostly; basically I keep them from getting to her until this Akito calls this whole mess off."

"That's pretty much it."

"Good luck bro."

"Likewise, Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo quickly located Tohru and proceeded to follow the plan. When Momiji and Kisa came to get her, they were faced with a very stressed out Kurosaki! When they found out why he was there, they decided to help him protect Tohru by keeping her from freaking out. (This actually helped him a great deal as it turned out.)

* * *

Kosuke went to Hatori right after he spoke to Ichigo. His appearance alone shocked the Dragon from the Zodiac!

"Hello, Hatori. Miss me much?" smirked Kosuke.

"I don't know how you got in here, but I recommend that you leave before I call in the others," replied Hatori calmly.

"I am not leaving until I know that you aren't going to erase Tohru Honda's memories!" growled Kosuke.

"Kyo?! Is that you?"

"Took you long enough. What gave it away?" grumbled Kosuke.

"You are the only Sohma who would defy Akito's orders without flinching. How did you find out about this?"

"A friend of mine warned me of this little problem, so naturally I had to return long enough to stop it. And by the way, my name isn't Kyo Sohma anymore, it's Kosuke Urahara."

"How do you plan on stopping Akito?"

"There's only one way…I have to confront the past I left behind," answered Kosuke.

"And if Akito refuses?"

"Then I'll have to take Tohru and some of the others with me. I am NOT leaving her in that sadist's claws!"

"Very well then. I won't erase her memories for three hours. That long enough for you?" asked Hatori.

"Hopefully it won't take that long. And even if it does, Ichigo will buy the time I need to stop this," answered Kosuke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nekyo was having a problem with the Sohmas. The problem called Yuki and Shigure, to be exact. It took an hour, but he finally let them and only them to enter. They convinced him to let them in after they found out what was going on. The minute Yuki heard of Kyo trying to save Tohru, he had to help! So Nekyo had Yuki safeguard Tohru while Shigure helped Kosuke deal with Akito.

* * *

"So you want me to let her go?! Not a chance in hell! Unless…" Akito trailed off.

"Unless what you sadistic bastard?"

"Unless you return and agree to never leave here again."

"Are you out of your crooked mind?! No way am I coming back!"

"Then she pays the price for your stubbornness," retorted Akito evilly.

"I wouldn't recommend that…" said an all-too-familiar voice from the doorway.

Both Akito and Kosuke turned towards the speaker. It was Shigure and he wasn't alone.

"Nekyo let you in, didn't he…" grumbled Kosuke.

"And Yuki as well. We had to agree to help you save Tohru to get in. He's a good guard dog, no offense meant."

"None taken. This little twit won't let Tohru go unless I sacrifice my own freedom for hers!" said Kosuke annoyed as hell.


	28. The challenge is made

The challenge is made

Shigure walked to the doorway and was caught off guard by the sight of someone arguing with Akito! He didn't even realize it was Kyo until the man mentioned the name Nekyo. He intervened before it could escalate too far. He wasn't surprised by Akito's demands. He didn't blame Kosuke for refusing; after all, Akito would only use this against him if he wanted to go back to his new home!

"I'm not surprised. I would have been shocked if he hadn't demanded something of that nature," said Shigure dryly. Akito shot him a look that clearly said 'you are a dead man when this is over!'

"Isn't there any other way for her to regain her freedom and still keep mine?" asked Kosuke.

"No. It's either that or…" Akito started, but Shigure had other ideas.

"Or you defeat Yuki in a battle without any outside help," finished Shigure who received another 'death glare' from Akito.

"No! He has to come back or she suffers!"

Shigure suspected that he would say that and had a solution.

"If he had to be carried back to his new home before, then he wouldn't have had enough time to improve on his fighting now will he?"

"You may be right. Fine, you can attempt to defeat Yuki in battle. But it won't be against Yuki, you will also have to fight Hatsuharu and Kagura," said Akito.

"Can I switch with Ichigo on one of them? I just need one switch and that's it. If I can't beat them then I'll come back and swear not to attempt to leave again. But if they lose, Tohru goes free," answered Kosuke.

"Fine by me. Now where shall it take place? And when will you fight?" mused Akito.

Kosuke had an evil idea.

"How 'bout here in the estate tomorrow?"

"Why tomorrow?"

"If you want this to be a fair fight then we'll need a decent sleep to be ready in the morning."

"On one condition…"

"And that is?"

"You must spend the night before here in the estate."

"Fine by me. Ichigo and Nekyo won't mind (I hope.)"

"Who is Nekyo?!"

The person in question had blocked the doors so no one could get in and went to check on the others. He was running past the room when he overheard the arrangements for the fight. He paused and waited for Kosuke to call him and Ichigo. Instead, he hears Akito demand to know who Nekyo is! The idea that crept into his head was too evil to pass up.

"I am Nekyo," he answered and when Akito turned round he said, "BOO!"

"AAARGH!! What are you?!"

"My name is NEKYO. Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" he remarked evilly.

Kosuke was trying hard not to laugh in the background, though he wasn't having much success. Even Shigure couldn't help but grin.

Akito went to Hatori to tell him of the bet. When Ichigo overheard what would happen the next morning, he was mildly annoyed. But mostly he worried about Kosuke and hat-and-clogs. What would happen to them if Kosuke failed?


	29. Ichigo's remedy for stress

**Ichigo's remedy for stress**

That night, Ichigo had a massive headache. Hatori brought him some aspirin but it didn't help much. It wasn't until Hatsuhara asked him what was wrong that he felt any noticeable relief. Hatsuharu talked with Ichigo for over two hours. It was soon clear to Ichigo that his headache was caused by a lack of freedom. It was thanks to Rukia insisting that he _had_ to fight Hollows during his free time that he was so stressed out.

* * *

"Maybe you should relax. If you're stressed tomorrow then you won't be able to fight in the morning," Haru remarked. 

"I've forgotten the meaning of relax thanks to Rukia! It's like the only way to escape her is school!" grumbled Ichigo.

"Yikes. Maybe you should switch with her and put her through the same hell so she'll know what it feels like…"

"I wish! If I could switch with her then I wouldn't have to do this again!! If she hadn't lost her powers when we first met then I might not have to do this," griped Ichigo.

"So the only reason you're doing this is 'cause she lost her powers? That doesn't make _any_ sense!" said Hatsuharu.

"She lost her powers so I could protect my family. If she hadn't done that then I wouldn't be here today," Ichigo replied.

"So you're repaying a favor?"

"Something like that. She sacrificed her power to a stranger who she didn't even know. And since she lost her powers to me, I figured that the least I could do to repay her was to do her job until her powers came back."

"Now that makes sense! Right now though, we need to help you relax. What did you use to do to wind down before this mess started?" asked Haru.

* * *

It was around this time that Shigure entered the room, Ayame alongside. Ayame made the unfortunate mistake of acting like the idiot he was. The only reason that it was a mistake is because Ayame reminded Ichigo a little too much of his father. And as such, he got the same reaction that Isshin Kurosaki received by his children. 

"Will you knock it off already?! It's embarrassing!" Ichigo said automatically while inserting his foot on the Snake's face. (Ouch.)

As luck would have it, Hatori and Yuki were passing by when this occurred. Yuki couldn't stop laughing. Hatori had to get Yuki a glass of salt water to relieve his sore throat he got from laughing so hard.

Shigure on the other hand just sweat-dropped. Haru was chuckling behind Ichigo. And ironically, this helped relieve Ichigo's stressed out nerves.

"Weird, I actually feel better. Um, Haru, who is this moron anyway?"

Hatsuharu burst out laughing at the comment. He could barely say "You…kicked him…without knowing…who he… was?!"

"It a reflex that I got from having a father with the maturity level of a five-year-old. My bad."

* * *

Akito was walking past when he heard Ichigo make that comment. He had come to see what caused Yuki to nearly die from laughing! Akito actually laughed at Ichigo's supposed 'reflex' comment. It almost made the Sohmas present die from shock. This was the first time any of them had heard Akito genuinely laugh! Ichigo couldn't understand why everyone was so shocked at this guy laughing. 


	30. The fight for his freedom 1 of 3

**The fight for his freedom: Part 1 of 3**

The next morning, Kosuke and Ichigo were getting ready for their fight. Ichigo ran into Haru in the hall.

"Hey, thanks for helping me relax last night!" said Ichigo cheerfully.

"Thank you for giving us such a good laugh! Yuki nearly died from laughing so hard," replied Hatsuharu.

They came to the chosen battleground. Nekyo would act as a neutral referee, under the consent of both sides. Akito had chosen the battlefield well. It was perfect for the event they had in mind. In fact, it was so good that it could hold a fighting tournament!

"Wow. I had no idea that there was a place like this on the estate!" exclaimed Kosuke.

Akito smirked at his comment. This was going to be good.

* * *

Five minutes later…

"Alright, now is everyone familiar with the rules?" Nekyo called out.

"Hai!" they all replied in unison.

"Just in case, I'm gonna go over them again. First off, no offensive Shinigami spells can be used. Any attempt to do so shall result in a forfeit! Secondly, if any of the Sohmas transform during the battle then the opponent is automatically declared the winner! Finally, using the help of the zodiac animal you represent is _allowed_. Mainly because almost all contenders fighting share this ability. Now is everyone ready?"

"I have a question. Why will our side win if the other transforms?" asked Ichigo.

"Whenever our bodies are weak we transform. And the hugging problem is easily avoided by pairing you up against Haru. So Kosuke fights against Kagura and Yuki with your match against Haru in-between. Ready?" asked Kosuke.

"I'm good. Let's get this started!" replied Ichigo.

"In that case: First up is Kagura vs. Kosuke! On my signal…BEGIN!" roared Nekyo.

* * *

KAGURA VS. KOSUKE—ROUND ONE!

"I've missed you so much Kyo-kun! Why did you run away?!" cried Kagura who was in her postal-kill-Kyo mode.

"I have a better question…ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" retorted Kosuke.

"I could never kill the man I love so much! Now come here my love!"

"Not a chance in hell…" muttered Kosuke.

**

* * *

Sideline commentary:**

Ichigo-that is one messed up female! What's her problem anyway?

Hatsuharu-she forced Kyo to make a promise of marriage when we were younger.

Ichigo-that explains a lot…

Hatsuharu-…

**

* * *

Battle:**

"Kagura when are you going to get the message? I DON'T LOVE YOU THAT WAY DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" roared Kosuke from atop the tree.

"How could you say that darling?" Kagura cried, enraged and ready to kill him if he ever came back down soon.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NEARLY AS PSYCHOTIC AS AKITO!"

("I heard that!" grumbled Akito.)

Kagura was livid now. By this time she had the entire tree surrounded by boars. Ichigo was impressed.

_Crap, how the hell am I gonna get out of this mess? Unless…no I'm not allowed to use any spells! Wait a minute he said no offensive spells! He said nothing of defensive!_

Kosuke called upon his spirit power and in the blink of an eye, _vanished from the tree_. Kagura was shocked and couldn't find him at all. Not surprising considering the fact that he was behind her the whole time! He quickly side-swiped at her midsection and this weakened her enough that she transformed into her Zodiac form!

"WINNER—KOSUKE!"

"Nice one bro."

"Thanks. I almost lost the fight. If it weren't for the fact that only OFFENSIVE spells were banned and not defensive, I would have been screwed," replied Kosuke.

"Next up, Ichigo vs. Hatsuharu! Ready…BEGIN!"


	31. The fight for his freedom 2 of 3

**The fight for his freedom: 2 of 3**

**ROUND TWO: ICHIGO vs. HATSUHARU**

Ichigo waited for Haru to make the first move. Due to Kosuke and his sneaky defeat of Kagura, he was already in 'black Haru' mode. He charged at his new friend. (It was easy for him to attack because Ichigo and Kyo looked so much alike.)

Ichigo dodged the attack with ease. Haru became enraged and it took Ichigo a few minutes to realize that Haru wasn't fighting him, he was fighting Kyo! That just annoyed the hell out of Ichigo.

"Is that the best ya got?! I ain't even breaking a sweat here!" taunted Ichigo. If Haru was fighting an enemy that wasn't even there, then it was time to bring him back to the present!

**

* * *

Sideline Commentary:**

Kosuke-please don't tell me he's doing what I think he's doing…

Shigure-what? Care to explain what you mean Kyo?

Kosuke-FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS KOSUKE! KO-SU-KE! GET IT RIGHT!

Yuki-lower your voice already you stupid cat

Kosuke-Yo, Ichigo! Try tossing Haru onto Yuki!

(Ichigo complies with the request and Haru hits the mark dead on! Nice shot Ichigo!)

**

* * *

Battle:**

"What did ya throw me for you jerk?!" grumbled Haru, annoyed.

"Yuki was being a pain-in-the-ass so I shut him up. You were the nearest thing I could throw at him. Gomen Nasai, Haru!" replied Ichigo.

Haru starts attacking again, kicking this time. Ichigo blocks every move, but is becoming slower.

_I need to end this fast. But how can I knock out Haru?! He's as tough as a rodeo bull! Wait a minute…that's it!_

"Can you catch me Haru?" taunted Ichigo, lined up behind the tree.

Haru gets an evil suggestion from Akito to head butt the guy and finish the match. Ichigo secretly thanks Akito, as that was what he wanted Haru to do!

Haru lines up and charges at Ichigo. At the last second, Ichigo dives aside and Haru crashes…BAAAM!! Another is heard and a (_cow?!_) appears in the spot where Haru was.

* * *

"I don't believe it…" groaned Ichigo.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" asked Kosuke.

"I was thinking about how Haru was as tough to beat as a rodeo bull…I didn't mean that literally! I mean what are the odds of me thinking about cows while fighting an actual cow?!"

Kosuke, Haru, and Shigure laugh at this. It was too true, the odds of him thinking about bulls while fighting Haru? That was too weird for words.

"WINNER: ICHIGO! NEXT ROUND IS THE FINAL MATCH YUKI vs. KOSUKE! We will have a short break before the match for refreshments, so everyone relax for 30 minutes!" announced Nekyo.

It was around noon that Ichigo and Haru's match ended, so the break is only natural. Everyone had skipped breakfast that morning, so they were all ravenous! This restored his energy, and he was glad that this nightmare would soon come to an end.

**Next is the final match: Kosuke vs. Yuki. Who would win?**


	32. The fight for his freedom 3 of 3

**The fight for his freedom: 3 of 3**

**Third Round: Yuki vs. Kosuke**

After lunch, everyone was ready for the third and final match. The outcome would determine whether Kosuke goes free and Tohru is spared, or if Kosuke goes back to being Kyo Sohma forever.

"ROUND THREE: FINAL MATCH, READY…BEGIN!" cried Nekyo.

Yuki made the first move almost immediately after Nekyo started the match. Kosuke was wary of the Rat, knowing that he would kill him if he could get away with it. He dodged many of Yuki's kicks and the ones he couldn't, he blocked.

"Is that the best you got ya Damn Rat?"

"I thought that your attempt at running away would've made you a better fighter, but I guess I was wrong!" retorted Yuki.

Kosuke knew what he was planning. If Yuki got him angry enough, then he would lose his common sense and something very stupid. Not in this lifetime, ya Damn Rat!

"Your taunts need work. Jinta has better ones than you!" chuckled Kosuke.

This made Yuki furious. It seemed as though his ploy was backfiring and was being used against him!

"Big deal! At least I didn't run away like a coward!" snarled Yuki.

Kosuke looked as though he was upset for a few seconds. This gave Yuki the opportunity to get a blow on him. Kosuke didn't even notice the attack. He snapped out of his stupor in time to block the second hit.

"Ask Akito why I left! He's the reason I wanted to leave so badly!" said Kosuke with mixed emotions.

"What?"

"Ask him! Ask him about our bet and his lies!"

* * *

Yuki looked at Akito for a split second which was more than enough time to knock him out. Yet Kosuke didn't even attempt to get his rival when he wasn't looking.

_Why didn't that Baka Neko attack? He had the perfect chance when I was looking at Akito and yet he didn't take it! WHY?!_

Kosuke had Yuki on the defensive now. Yuki had his hands full blocking and dodging! While Kosuke was living with Urahara, he had been training. Urahara and Ururu fought with him whenever they could spare the time. It was hard, but fun.

"You're the one who needs to improve Yuki, not me. You're nothing compared to Pops, Yoruichi, and Ururu!" said Kosuke quietly.

"What did you just call me?" asked Yuki startled.

"Yuki. You think that I was wasting my time after I ran away? I did train with three of the best fighters I've ever met. And they kicked my ass every time when we first started!"

"Why are you telling me this? We are rivals remember?!"

"So? Rival can become allies if the situation is right," answered Kosuke.

"Why did you change you name to Kosuke Urahara?"

"The guy I call Pops, his real name is _Kisuke Urahara_. I almost literally followed in his footsteps. We became so alike that over time, the name Kosuke stuck. They used to joke about calling me Urahara because I called him Pops all the time. Eventually that became my name."

"That does answer a few things…"

Kosuke sucker punched Yuki in the gut and he transformed. It took everyone a few minutes to realize that the match was over.

* * *

"WINNER: KOSUKE URAHARA! The victory goes to Ichigo Kurosaki and Kosuke Urahara!"

"Remember that agreement we made?" said Kosuke.

"Fine, Tohru can keep her memories…"

"AND?"

"And you are no longer forced to bear the Sohma name." Akito said grumpily.

"So that's what this whole fight was about!" exclaimed a weird man in a bucket hat and traditional samurai shoes.

"Pops! What are you doing here?!" said Kosuke in shock.

"THIS IS THE ONE YOU CALL POPS?!" all the Sohmas exclaimed in unison.

"Hey, Hat-and-clogs. What brought you all the way out here?" asked Ichigo.

"I told him about the fight last night. He wanted to come see it so, I gave him a seat on the roof. Sorry, if I forgot to tell you," answered Nekyo.

"I was amazed that Kosu-kun remembered that the Shin-Po was a neutral move in the first round!" commented a black cat dryly. The cat was riding on the shoulders of a young girl with pigtails.

"Ururu! Yoruichi! Nekyo, did you invite them too?!" said Kosuke in amazement.

"I heard the comment you made about us during the fight, by the way…" said Ururu unexpectedly.

"I didn't hear him at all, he was mumbling too much!" laughed Urahara.

"Hey…"

"Right now, I think we all need some dinner. You should try Tohru's cooking its great!" said Shigure happily.

"EH?!" said Tohru confused.


	33. After the rescue

**After the rescue…**

You'd think that after all the trouble Kosuke and the others went through things would go back to normal. But there was still one last thing that needed to be done. Who would take Kyo's place in the Sohma household now?!

"So I now have a spare bedroom that I don't need…" said Shigure, bored.

"That's a tough problem. I should know, considering I went through that after Neko moved back in with his original family," replied Kisuke. (They were at Shigure's house.)

"How did you fix it?" asked Yuki.

"A few months later Kyo…wait, Kosuke, moved in. He got Neko's old room," answered Kisuke. (He changed the name after receiving a glare from Kosuke.)

"So, what you're saying is have someone else move in and take the spot?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That could be a bigger problem…We can't exactly have someone move in if they don't already know about the family secret," replied Shigure.

_

* * *

Wait a minute…Are they talking about giving Kyo's old room to someone else?! This may be my best chance to return to normal!_

* * *

"So, who could take Kyo's room?" asked Yuki.

"I wouldn't mind taking his place," said a voice from the tree overhead.

"Nekyo? Are you saying you want to stay with them?" asked Kosuke.

"I'm the one who warned you about Akito's decision remember? Do you know how I got that info to begin with?"

"Not really. How did you find out?" asked Ichigo.

"I've be keeping in touch with the felines in the area. Unlike Kosuke and Neko, I never wanted to sever the ties with my home world…"

"But how can you live here unnoticed? You're not exactly normal-looking you know…" replied Kisuke.

"Maybe I could use Kyo's old Gigai. And that way no one could tell the difference!"

"He has a good point. Kyo and Neko's original Gigai do look exactly like Kyo in his human form. Plus, none of the female members would transform if they hugged him!" exclaimed Kisuke.

"That might just work! So, Nekyo is it? Why do you want to live here and not in Ichigo's home world?" asked Shigure.

"Because this might be my only shot at returning back to normal! If I stayed there, the only things I'd be able to do is hunt down Hollows. I want to live a life where I won't be afraid of Soul Reapers coming after my ass every day…"

"Do I really want to know what he's talking about…" said Yuki.

"Nope. We wouldn't recommend it," answered Kisuke and Kosuke in unison.

"Great, Urahara in stereo…" muttered Yoruichi.

"So, can I stay? I'll try not to fight Yuki _too_ much…" said Nekyo slyly. He liked Yuki about as much as he did Ayame.

"I don't have any problems with it. But will you have the curse the same as us?"

"Am I not the Cat's true form? I will have the curse."

"Then it's settled, Nekyo takes Kyo's place and Kosuke returns to his new family. I have one last question though, do we have to call you Kyo or Nekyo?" asked Shigure.

"How 'bout you call me Kyo in public and Nekyo at home?"

"Works for me. Goodbye Kosuke and Ichigo. Hey, Ichigo, will you come and see us sometime? I wouldn't mind having someone to keep Ayame and Shigure in line…" said Yuki.

"Sure, I'd love to see Hatsuharu again!" replied Ichigo.

**

* * *

And with that, Kosuke was freed from his former life, and Nekyo finally found a place to call home. But what will happen to Kosuke now? Find out in the sequel to the Cursed Soul Reaper; Return to the Soul Society.**


End file.
